3) Son majordome, détruit
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Alors qu'ils vivent enfin paisiblement, Ciel et Sebastian sont confrontés à des fantômes du passé. Rappelant une certaine affaire, tout n'est pas tout à fait fini... enfin, presque. Suite de "raticide" et "abyssal"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Cela me trottait depuis un moment et... enfin je me lance. Vous étiez nombreuses (nombreux ?), à avoir suivi Ciel et Sebastian dans "raticide" et "abyssal" découvrant Edenia, le Roi des Rats. Certains me demandaient de faire une troisième partie ou de revoir Edenia. Et bien... je me lance. Toutefois, cela ne sera pas des chapitres comme dans "raticide" ou "abyssal", j'ai même peur que cela soit bien plus court et de moins bonne qualité. Néanmoins, je tiens à faire découvrir ma pensée finale sur cette suite... Donc, bref, cela sera juste une série d'OS, vu qu'après l'écriture de "Jamais deux sans trois", j'arrête de faire des fics...**_

_**Peut-être que cela ne plairait peut-être pas, d'autant plus qu'on verra souvent le couple UndertakerxEdenia. Bien sur, on verra Ciel et Sebastian mais bon... à voir car je ne le sais pas moi-même ahah.**_

_**Les publications seront trèèèèès aléatoires^^'**_

* * *

_**Une Mère privée de ses enfants fait des choses folles.**_

L'horrible créature essaya de bouger, mais peine perdue, elle était trop pleine pour se déplacer comme elle le voudrait. De ses yeux dorés et argentés, elle fixa l'orbe qui était placée devant elle.

Combien de temps était-il passé depuis son ascension ? Non… depuis son emprisonnement ici ? Trois siècles avaient du passer. C'était peu comparé à sa vie incroyablement longue mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, contrainte par les vecteurs et Asiluth.

Elle tendit l'une de ses pattes et activa l'orbe. Des images apparurent et d'un clignement d'œil de l'une de ses têtes, l'orbe s'arrêta sur des individus bien particuliers.

Après tout, elle les avait placés sous surveillance avec quelques uns de ses nouveaux enfants. Ainsi, elle pouvait les voir vivre et rire. Elle retroussa ses nombreuses babines, afin d'esquisser un sourire.

Elle voyait Ciel en train de bouder et de renvoyer de la mousse de la vaisselle sale sur le démon assis devant son ordinateur. Ce dernier s'était retourné vers lui et lui envoya un coussin.

Ils vivaient ensemble. Voyageant quand les années commençaient à les menacer. Actuellement, ils étaient de nouveau en Angleterre, près de Cambridge.

Elle voulait tellement les voir de près et de leur parler de vive voix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… elle était coincée ici…

_ Votre majesté ratounesque.

Le timbre de cette voix la tira sa rêverie et la Mère éteignit l'orbe afin qu'il ne voit pas. Mais il savait. Il savait tout d'elle et de ses sacrifices.

_ Je vous apporte votre repas.

Ah oui… et quel repas, se disait la Mère. Elle devait de temps à autre se nourrir d'anges et de démons récalcitrants, ou de trucs sur le point de mourir. Un moment donné, elle avait même mangé sa propre progéniture, comme une Reine fourmi pouvait le faire au début de son règne.

Mais pas elle, non.

Edenia était obligée de se nourrir de choses renfermant de la puissance. Elle devait devenir toujours plus puissante pour contrôler Asiluth et l'Univers.

Et pourtant… elle savait. Et elle se posait beaucoup de questions depuis quelques centaines d'année. Elle voyait comment les Humains avaient évolué… et ce n'était pas dans le droit chemin. Mais dès qu'elle voyait Ciel et Sebastian ensemble, elle se disait qu'elle devait laisser le Monde comme il était.

Mais elle en avait assez.

Elle captait tout ce qui se passait sur Terre, le Monde Matériel.

Les débauchés… Les voleurs… Les violeurs… Les criminels… Les terroristes… Les guerres… Les bombes nucléaires… Les guerres bactériologiques… et elle en passait.

Elle voyait tout cela et essayait tout de même d'installer un équilibre pour que tous survivent. Hélas, les Humains s'entretuaient de plus en plus. Alors, elle avait commencé à infiltrer certaines zones avec ses enfants… mais là aussi, certains furent capturés et elle avait du tuer sa propre progéniture pour éviter le pire… Les Humains avaient découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur monde.

Edenia soupira et regarda les trois cadavres.

Un démon, un ange et… un truc bizarre. Surement un des déchets de l'Enfer.

A contrecœur, elle ouvrit, ses gueules et engloutit les corps. Puis, elle fixa Undertaker.

_ Je crains que certaines choses finissent par disparaître, déclara-t-elle de sa voix caverneuse.

Le shinigami sursauta, surpris.

C'était de plus en plus rare qu'elle parle. Mais en plus, elle parlait de quelque chose qu'ils avaient discuté il y a bien deux cent ans.

Ses yeux verts et jaunes fixèrent le rat géant difforme à trois têtes et sept queues.

_ Votre majesté, Déesse notre Mère, avez-vous décidé de leur sort ?

Edenia soupira. Elle reporta son attention sur l'orbe où elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt Ciel et Sebastian.

_ Je pense, commença-t-elle. Je pense qu'il faut que je fasse le ménage. De plus, j'en ai assez d'être prisonnière d'ici.

_ Votre majesté, Déesse notre Mère, reprit le fossoyeur, si vous vous détachez d'Asiluth, c'est la fin assurée de l'Univers.

Les têtes de rat sourirent.

_ Asiluth peut encore survivre plusieurs siècles sans avoir une batterie reliée à lui. Nous l'avons bien vu lors de la dernière guerre.

_ Pourquoi rester plus longtemps relié à lui dans ce cas ?

_ Pour le recharger et assurer son fonctionnement. De plus, Asiluth et moi parlons longuement. Il pense lui aussi qu'il faut faire quelque chose.

_ Mais c'est la création du précédent Dieu.

_ Une création ratée ! Cracha le Roi des Rats. Regarde où nous en sommes à présent ! J'ai réussi à réinstaller la paix entre l'Enfer et le Paradis avec l'aide de Léviathan. Toutefois, il existe encore quelques contestataires, mais ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux. Les pires sont sur le Monde Matériel. Cela a aussi un effet sur le Paradis et l'Enfer. Mais heureusement que Mon Monde n'est pas atteint. Léviathan, ses dragons et les autres sont hors d'atteinte. Mais pas le reste.

Undertaker resta quelques secondes silencieux.

_ Vous allez détruire le Monde Matériel.

Edenia ne répondit pas. Puis, ses six ailes brillèrent sur son dos et son corps se métamorphosa, ou plutôt, rétrécit. Le Roi des Rats reprit sa forme de séraphin platine. Ses vecteurs étaient toujours reliés à Asiluth.

Undertaker déglutit difficilement. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa chrysalide de cristal. Néanmoins, son ventre était bien rond, signe qu'elle attendait encore une portée de rats difformes et monstrueux. Sa poitrine s'était regonflée, contenant le lait divin.

_ N'êtes-vous pas content de me voir quasiment sous forme humaine ? Taquina-t-elle.

Le shinigami fixa ses yeux dorés. Sa voix… cette voix sous sa forme humanoïde, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des siècles. Douce mais non moins moqueuse et ironique.

Elle était l'être qu'il l'aimait le plus. Elle était l'être qu'il l'adorait le plus.

_ Bien sur que si, j'en suis heureux. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu votre joli corps ! Toujours aussi cadavérique d'ailleurs. Mais je constate que vous n'avez pas vos abcès crevés sous cette forme.

_ Encore heureux !

_ Ah ? Moi je les aimais bien. Je pouvais les percer et comparer leur senteur.

Edenia afficha une mine dégoutée.

_ Evitez de me rappeler cela, s'il vous plait. Ça m'écœure plus qu'autre chose de savoir que ma forme de Roi des Rats est un corps à moitié en train de se décomposer !

Undertaker éclata de rire et sans préavis, il sauta sur elle. Il l'enlaça et se baissa sur le ventre grossi. Il sourit et déposa un baiser dessus. Il cala sa tête contre et caressa ce ventre.

_ Je les entends bouger, fit-il.

Edenia sourit. Elle déposa ses mains griffues de platine sur les cheveux gris du shinigami.

_ Oui. Ils vont naître dans trois jours. Je n'ai que deux petits cette fois-ci.

_ Ils vont être adorables encore.

Il leva son regard vers la Mère des Rats qui le fixait.

_ Mais vous allez me dire quelque chose.

_ En effet, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je veux que vous alliez voir Ciel et Sebastian et obligez-les à rejoindre Léviathan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci pour vos lecture et vos reviews :)**_

_**Cet OS devrait un peu plus intéressé ceux qui sont fan de Ciel et de son démon ;p**_

_**Tsukiko : De rien et ouais... désolée, mais bientôt, ça sera fini et on verra de moins en moins le petit rat^^ Et puis... merci vraiment beaucoup, ce que tu dis me touchent, bien que j'ai l'impression que je suis encore bien loin de la qualité de certains romans^^ enfin, peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à publier un livre ahah (mal parti...).**_

_**Mimi : Alors toi XD j'ai bugué un moment sur ta review. Je dois dire que tu m'as fait rire et merci pour cette déclaration enflammée ;p (un seul truc, je suis plus proche du cactus gelé que de la fleur en sucre) XD Mais arf, j'écris encore un peu, et puis, il reste encore quelques fics qui ne sont pas publiées entièrement :p bref, bisous aussi espèce de perverse psychopathe :p et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite :)**_

* * *

_**Enola Gay…**_

Le journal de 20h commençait et Ciel était assis sur le canapé tandis que Sebastian préparait à manger. Le bruit des casseroles résonnèrent et empêchèrent la bonne écoute du jeune homme. Toutefois, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il se passait aux informations. La plupart, c'était la même rengaine : la politique, la crise, les scandales, l'apparition de nouveaux virus, les guerres, le chômage, les manifestations…

Néanmoins, Ciel fronça ses yeux à la vue de certaines images.

Au fur du temps, il avait opté pour mettre une lentille bleue sur son œil marqué. C'était moins contraignant qu'un cache-œil et au moins, il pouvait se servir de ses deux yeux sans pour autant perdre la vue de l'un des deux. Une petite différence se voyait, mais ce n'était passez flagrant pour autant.

Le couple avait assisté à l'évolution de l'Humanité et des technologies, parfois à leur grand daim. A présent, ils voyaient les télévisions en simple hologramme, pareil pour les portables, les ordinateurs et d'autres choses insignifiantes comme des cadres.

Ciel était encore à la tête de son entreprise, obligeant lui aussi d'évoluer avec le temps et les jouets n'étaient plus comme avant. Alors qu'il avait débuté avec les débuts des jeux de société et autres jouets sculptés en bois, il se heurtait à présent à des objets fait de nouvelle matière et souvent holographique. Il devait ajouter à cela de nouvelles sensations et de nouvelles senteurs afin d'attirer.

Mais ceci encore, cela allait… l'ancien Comte était bien plus sceptique* en voyant les images en 3D défilées sous lui.

Des rats.

D'innombrables rats… mais de formes étranges.

Ciel déglutit difficilement et attrapa la télécommande. D'un geste du doigt, il monta le son afin d'entendre ce que disait la journaliste.

Sebastian s'arrêta et se tourna vers son mari, puis fixa la télévision.

« L'armée a découvert toute une colonie de rat résidant dans l'un des entrepôts tenus les plus secrets du pays. Les rongeurs ont tout détruit, rongeant même les armes en métal. De plus, certains spécimens ont été tués et ne ressemblent en rien au traditionnel rat d'égout ou rat des champs que nous connaissons. Ces animaux se sont même pris aux soldats les blessant sévèrement. D'autres ont eu moins de chance et il y a actuellement onze morts… »

Le démon s'essuya les mains et s'approcha de son protégé.

_ Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-il.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Je suis sur que ce sont les enfants d'Edenia, claqua le jeune homme tandis qu'il continuait à regarder les informations.

La présentatrice enchaîna sur un autre reportage, parlant d'autres affrontements, mais cette fois-ci entre humains, à travers le monde.

Ciel se tourna vers Sebastian.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edenia laisse ses rats faire ça ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Il fixa les yeux rouges de son compagnon. Sebastian se tapota la joue, réfléchissant. Il finit par se baisser et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de son adoré.

Il fixa la télévision.

_ A cause des Humains, je pense.

Ciel regarda à son tour la télévision.

_ Pourquoi ? A cause de la guerre ? Mais les Humains ont toujours fait ça !

_ Avec autant d'ampleur ? Demanda Sebastian. Toi et moi sommes ensemble depuis la fin du XIXème siècle, nous avons pu voir ce monde évoluait de bien des façons. Et après qu'Edenia soit devenue la nouvelle Déesse afin de tout régler, les Humains ont complètement oublié la présence d'un être supérieur. Ou du moins, il y en a plusieurs mais se basent encore sur les anciennes religions, ne se rendant pas compte de la nouvelle Mère. Et entre autre avec ceci, ils se font la guerre. Nous avons vécu les deux premières guerres mondiales, expliqua le démon. Et actuellement, nous sommes au bord non pas d'une troisième guerre mondiale, mais d'une Guerre Totale. Une Guerre Nucléaire et Bactériologique. Nous sommes au bord de l'extinction. Il y a cinquante ans, la Grèce a déclaré la guerre à ses voisins européens. Que reste-t-il d'elle maintenant ? Plus rien. La France et l'Allemagne l'ont bombardé de virus mortels et l'ont obligé à ne pas sortir des frontières.

Ciel baissa les yeux.

_ Je le sais tout ça mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi Edenia décide de faire ça. En plus, on ne sait même pas si elle a pu sortir de son sommeil.

_ Je pense qu'elle en est sorti, lança le démon avec vigueur. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyons des rats nous observer. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, on a aussi remarqué que certains de ces rats commencent à prendre l'apparence du Roi des Rats, comme cette année-là dans les égouts. De plus, mais je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a environ une centaine d'année maintenant, mais des scientifiques avaient découvert une nouvelle race de rat. Cela avait fait la une des journaux un certain temps.

Ciel réfléchit.

_ Vers Tchernobyl ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui en effet, je m'en souviens. Mais, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient découvert un rat étrange mais il n'a jamais été montré à l'écran.

_ Mais on a eu le droit à quelques photos sombres et des schémas, remarqua le démon. La bête qu'ils ont trouvée à cette époque était encore un rat à peu près normal. Mais maintenant et vu ce qu'on a vu là…

Ciel blêmit.

_ Sebastian… que crois-tu qu'elle compte faire ?

Le démon hésita à répondre.

_ Nous devrions peut-être songé à rejoindre Léviathan et les autres.

_ Tu crois qu'Edenia envisage de tout détruire ? S'offusqua le jeune homme.

_ C'est fort probable.

Le jeune homme soupira et se laissa complètement tomber dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, mais fixant néanmoins la télévision. Puis, il se redressa un peu plus et fixa l'écran.

Le démon porta aussi son attention dessus.

La journaliste avait coupé l'actuel reportage et écoutait ce qu'on lui disait à l'oreille. Elle devint pâle et regarda la caméra.

« On vient de m'informer d'un drame : Taïwan a été anéantie par plusieurs bombes nucléaires »

* * *

* : Comme la fosse ahah, ok, je sors…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.**_

_**Bon, alors en fait, je vais peut-être faire des chapitres au lieu des OS. **_

_**S-Lay L : Il est gore et il est limite fou :p Bon, ça me rassure pour le coup de la fosse :p C'est une très bonne question pour les rats... et pour ceci, nous le verrons à travers le regard de Ciel et son démon de mari.  
**_

_**Bocchan-chan : Il faut bien arrêter un jour et puis... j'ai de moins en moins d'imagination alors autant stopper. Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, je voulais les retrouver^^ et voilà, ils reviennent au galop... mais pas forcément avec de bonnes nouvelles^^' Sinon, oui, on peut se demander si quelques neurones n'ont pas sauté avec ce cher Undy. Il est complètement accro à elle, et peu importe ses formes hélas, au grand daim de cette dernière^^ mais bon, elle accepte, après tout, il le faut bien sinon elle serait seule^^ Il aime tout venant d'elle et se comporte comme si c'était lui le père^^**_

_**Paul ou Bosie-mignon, au choix : Oui, c'est elle la suite :D Les asticots ne vont pas venir de suite... mais ils viendront ;p Non, lui au moins, sa lentille bleue reste bleue, et pas radioactive^^' Et oui, Edenia est de retour (avec moins d'abcès pour le coup...).**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Du balais !**_

Ciel sortait du travail. Il était seize heures, c'était tôt, mais pour une fois, il avait fini en avance… en ayant laissé quelques trucs de côté car ce n'était pas urgent. Dans une Mini volante noire, il conduisait à travers les buildings et autres appareils volants.

Depuis le drame de l'autre jour, les mauvaises nouvelles ne faisaient que de s'accumuler. Après Taïwan, l'Amérique du Sud fut en proie à une étrange maladie accouplée entre la peste et la leptospirose. Bien entendu, le démon et lui avaient émis l'hypothèse que cela était peut-être l'œuvre du Roi des Rats. Après tout, ces deux maladies peuvent être véhiculées entre autre par des rats. La peste est une maladie mortelle, tout comme la leptospirose. Toutefois, l'une d'elles étaient supposées avoir disparu. De voir que cette épidémie possède plusieurs symptômes liés à ces fléaux, ce n'était que le début du cauchemar pour l'ONU. Les régions avaient été passées au peigne fin, ils avaient prélevé des échantillons mais sinon, tout passait au lance-flamme. Quelques espèces de rat semblables à ceux qui avaient attaqué l'entrepôt militaire anglais d'il y a quelques jours avaient été aperçus.

Ciel leva ses yeux bleus vers les feux tricolores. Dès que le voyant s'alluma, il démarra et se dirigea vers l'Université de Cambridge où Sebastian enseignait. Ce dernier restait dans l'enseignement, toujours dans la littéraire, quelle soit anglaise ou française. Ciel savait qu'il finissait aux alentours des seize heures. Vu qu'il était parti plus tôt, il allait le chercher, lui faisait la surprise.

Arrivant enfin devant l'université, il atterrit et gara la voiture. Il sortit et se dirigea dans le bâtiment des Lettres. Après avoir monté des escaliers et emprunté des tournants, l'ancien Comte se figea sur place.

Sebastian parlait à quelqu'un.

Le démon se tourna et aperçut Ciel. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme monta sans jamais lâcher de vu la personne vêtue de noir. Une fois qu'il arriva près d'eux, Sebastian le prit dans ses bras, comme s'il essayait de le protéger. Ce geste fit frissonner Ciel car il avait vu aussi la mine déconfite et inquiète de son mari.

Les yeux bleus fixèrent l'importun.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Undertaker ?

Ce dernier ricana.

_ Oh, je m'attendais à des retrouvailles plus amicales ! Clama-t-il.

_ Comment voulez-vous que je vous accueille alors que vous êtes accompagnés de _ça _?

Le shinigami sourit.

En effet, un rat difforme se tenait sur son épaule. Puis, il y avait un autre qui était caché sous son long manteau, mais au vu du museau dépassant et les incisives, cet animal était gigantesque.

_ Ce sont les enfants de votre deuxième mère pourtant.

_ Ils ont tué des gens et propagent des maladies ! Répliqua Ciel.

_ Justement, intervint Sebastian, nous étions en train de parler de ça.

Ciel le regarda.

_ Depuis quand est-il là ? Tu le voyais avant ?

Le démon hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tout comme toi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la Dernière Guerre Céleste. Il vient juste de m'accoster, en ayant pris soin que personne ne soit aux alentours.

Undertaker ricana.

_ J'expliquais à votre cher… comment le définir maintenant, tiens ? Ce n'est plus votre majordome depuis des lustres. Mari ? Bien sur que oui vu la bague au doigt ! Etrange d'ailleurs, vous la portez à l'annulaire gauche, vous savez que c'est un symbole chrétien ? On dit qu'on fait porter la bague à l'annulaire gauche de la femme pour calmer le démon en elle. Mais dans votre cas, on se demande qui est la femme ! Quoique… j'imagine que c'est vous, Comte. Mais cela ne va pas pour le démon qui est justement un démon !

Et il éclata de rire, content de lui, sous l'œil blasé des mariés.

Ciel avait pris une teinte honorable.

_ Cela nous regarde de qui fait la femme ou pas ! Cracha-t-il.

Undertaker se redressa et le regarda.

_ Oh, il suffirait que je demande à Notre Déesse Notre Mère pour savoir. Elle sait tout après tout. Et elle voit tout ! Y compris l'avenir.

_ En parlant d'avenir, reprit le démon. Est-ce vrai que ce vous m'avez dit ?

Ciel leva la tête sur son mari, puis fixa Undertaker.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui avez-vous dit ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Undertaker sourit en caressant le rat sur son épaule de ses longs ongles noirs.

Il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois que Ciel l'avait aperçu et son caractère semblait être le même… quoique, quelque chose chez lui avait changé, mais il ne saurait quoi dire… Le shinigami riait, racontait des choses loufoques mais… c'était comme faux et vide.

_ Notre Déesse Notre Mère, votre mère, précisa-t-il, m'a envoyé pour délivrer un message.

Il s'inclina gauchement.

Le rat sur lui faillit perdre l'équilibre mais à l'aide de sa queue, il parvint à rester stable.

Undertaker se releva.

_ Edenia ? S'étonna Ciel. Elle est vivante ? Elle a réussi à sortir d'Asiluth ?

Il se détacha de Sebastian mais le démon le ramena contre lui brutalement. Ciel leva ses yeux sur lui.

_ Sebastian ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Expliquez-lui, lança le démon au shinigami.

Le jeune homme rapporta son attention sur lui.

_ Sa Majesté ratounesque vous demande à tout prix de rejoindre Léviathan, Blancassée et Zadkiel. Le Monde Matériel va être nettoyé.

_ Nettoyé ? Répéta Ciel. Vous voulez dire qu'elle va détruire ce Monde ?

_ Non, elle va juste nettoyer ce monde. Voyez-vous, vous dites que ses rats tuent et ont emmené une nouvelle maladie…

_ C'est bien elle qui fait ça ! Coupa Ciel choqué.

_ … mais, continua le shinigami sans faire attention à ce que disait le jeune homme, il y a pire. Elle veut juste faire partir des nuisibles, le venin de ce Monde.

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux.

_ Mais pourquoi ! Les Humains font certes des choses affreuses mais… en venir à ce point !

_ La décision est prise. Notre Déesse Notre Mère s'est mise d'accord avec Asiluth. Elle a également confié son attention aux Hautes Instances Célestes et Démoniaques. Ils en sont venus au même point : ils sont d'accord. Car vous l'ignorez, mais les actes des Humains se répercutent aussi sur l'Enfer et le Paradis, ainsi que le Monde des Shinigamis et le nouveau Purgatoire. Je suis alors chargé de vous conduire jusqu'au Monde des Rats, que Notre Déesse Notre Mère a créé.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**aviva94 : A ton avis ? ;p**_

_**S-Lay L : Exactement, c'est ça... mais vont-ils accepter ? ;p**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Ni queue ni tête !**_

Ciel resta interloqué pendant quelques minutes.

_ Pardon ? Edenia veut qu'on aille rejoindre Léviathan ? Mais…

_ Votre cher mari m'a pourtant dit que vous aviez toujours les plumes et que vous en avez déjà parlé récemment. Car en effet, vous voyez bien qu'il y a bien des problèmes !

_ Et ces problèmes sont ?

_ Ben l'ennui de rester ici ! Vous devez vous ennuyer comme des rats crevés !

Et le shinigami partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Ciel resta blasé et aurait souhaité plutôt une réponse concrète avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans le Monde… comme quoi, le croque-mort avait encore son humeur pourri.

_ Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Ne le prenez pas ainsi, c'était pour rire.

_ Peu importe ! Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce qu'il se passe exactement.

Undertaker le fixa, penchant légèrement la tête.

_ Je ne parlais pas à vous mais aux rats. Ils ont mal pris la blague… il ne faudrait pas qu'ils le répètent à leur mère, sinon je vais me faire fâcher ! Il est mignon, non ?

Undertaker avait soulevé son long manteau et fit découvrir le gigantesque rat sous lui.

Ciel recula par instinct mais Sebastian resta droit comme un piqué, l'empêchant dans sa manœuvre.

Le rongeur en question devait mesurer la taille d'un petit Border Colley. La queue repliée contre son pelage agouti et argenté, il cachait ainsi sa présence. Toutefois, son museau rose se pointa vers le jeune homme, agitant ses vibrisses d'avant en arrière. On voyait ses incisives supérieures, se teintant de doré. Toutefois, il avait la tête bien trop fine pour un rat et il comportait trois paires d'yeux rouges. Au niveau de ses épaules, des épines argentées en sortaient. Il était complètement différent du rat qui trônait sur l'épaule du shinigami. Agouti lui aussi, mais il arborait une paire d'yeux rouges et son arrière train jusqu'au bout de sa queue étaient parcourus de fines aiguilles métalliques.

_ Oui, ils sont mignons, lâcha Ciel sans perdre de vue l'ignoble créature couchait entre les jambes du fossoyeur.

Puis, il leva ses yeux bleus vers ce dernier.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas répondu à ma question : que se passe-t-il exactement ?

_ Je vous parle, Comte. Vous avez la mémoire courte dis donc ! Traverser les siècles ne vous a pas aidé, alors même que vous partagez le sang de votre démon !

Ciel soupira et commença à perdre patience.

_ Que se passe-t-il dans le monde qui est engendré par le Roi des Rats ? Demanda à son tour Sebastian.

Undertaker leva la tête sur lui.

_ Je ne vous dirai rien. Après tout, les voies du Seigneurs sont impénétrables.

_ Si vous voulez, proposa le démon narquois, je peux vous servir une bonne blague.

Le fossoyeur sembla hésité, puis :

_ Je suis désolé, mari du Comte. Mais je ne suis plus le croque-mort que vous avez connu. Je sers désormais Notre Déesse Notre Mère et je lui reste fidèle. Vous ne saurez rien de ces agissements ou ce qu'elle peut faire actuellement ou pas. Je suis son messager et son fidèle serviteur.

_ Auriez-vous pris l'office de majordome ? Undertaker ? Questionna le démon. Car cela m'en a tout l'air.

Le shinigami sourit.

_ Non, je ne suis pas son majordome. Juste son fidèle serviteur, mais je le fais de mon plein grès. Je n'ai pas l'appât du gain comme vous l'aviez été jadis, pour déguster l'âme de votre Jeune Maître… qui est devenu votre mari accessoirement et partage votre sang en option.

_ Les choses ont changé.

_ Ah Ah ! Coupa le shinigami en le pointant avec son ongle noir. Vous mettez justement le doigt dessus. Les choses ont changé. Les choses sont en train de changer d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes plus un démon lié à un contractant remplissant son office. Mais un démon lié à un humain par amour. Tout comme je ne suis plus un shinigami sous couverture d'un fossoyeur. Mais un shinigami servant un être d'exception. Enfin tout cela pour dire que… qu'est-ce que je disais au juste ?

_ Que vous alliez nous dire tout ce qui se passe, tenta Ciel.

Undertaker le regarda et sourit.

_ Erreur ! Ceci est un secret ! Hihihi ! Et tu n'es même pas autorisé à le savoir ! Même si tu es le préféré de Sa Majesté ratounesque ! Moi seul sais ! Avec quelques autres anges et démons, mais ça, ça ne compte pas. Oh d'ailleurs ! Si je suis le seul à savoir et que vous ne saviez alors que vous êtes son préféré, mais ça veut dire que je suis son préféré ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Et disant cela, il attrapa le rat sur son épaule et déposa un baiser sur son museau. Le rongeur mit ses mains devant et tourna la tête, ne voulant pas recevoir de baisers d'un tel individu.

_ Oui, oui, si vous le dites, se désespéra le jeune homme.

_ Mais revenons à nous moutons ! S'exclama Undertaker en faisant de grands gestes, faisant failli perdre encore l'équilibre au rat sur son épaule. Ah oui. Sa Majesté ratounesque veut que vous alliez rejoindre Léviathan. Alors, allez-y tout de suite !

Ciel et Sebastian ne réagirent pas.

_ Nous irons seulement si nous le décidions, lança le démon. Vous n'avez pas à donner d'ordre. Et si c'est vraiment Edenia, elle n'a qu'à le faire elle-même ou venir nous voir.

Undertaker éclata de rire.

_ Elle avait entièrement raison ! Pourtant, elle sait que vous pouviez y aller de suite car elle sait que le démon a ses plumes toute le temps sur lui ! Ou près de lui, car quand vous le faites, évidemment, il ne peut pas les avoir sur lui, ahah !

_ Quel mauvais gout, lança Ciel frissonnant, j'ai l'impression d'être espionné.

_ A qui le dis-tu, renchérit Sebastian.

Une fois calmé, Undertaker reprit :

_ Vous ne voulez pas y aller ? Soit ! Elle m'a dit de vous dire ceci si le démon allait répliquer qu'elle doit venir ou un truc de ce genre : « Je viendrai les voir et je leur parlerai, et pourquoi pas, je les obligerai à rejoindre le Monde des Rats. »

Il avait essayé d'imiter sa voix en montant d'un ton dans les aigus.

Ciel allait ouvrir la bouche mais le démon fut plus rapide :

_ Qu'elle vienne dans ce cas, et qu'elle montre si elle est si puissante que cela.

Undertaker sourit.

_ Comme vous voudrez, mari du Comte.

Le fossoyeur bondit d'un coup, suivi du rat gigantesque et ils passèrent à travers une fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**S-Lay L : Hihihi ! Tu es sur une piste ;p Je ne choisis jamais mes titres au harsard alors en effet, "détruit" veut dire bien des choses ;p Sinon ouais... ça doit être horrible... pauvres Ciel et Sebastian^^**_

_**sweety : Merci :) Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée, minimum une trentaine. Après, on verra car je suis encore en cours d'écriture (et j'en suis à presque 20... sachant que c'est en gros bordel XD).**_

_**Ludwig Victrix : XD oui c'est l'heure du grand Ragnarok ;p Undertaker détient en effet une place importante, et plus encore mais chut ;p Edenia a rarement démontré son affection face au démon en même temps... Enfin, c'est parti encore !**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Bonne chance pour la première aventure^^ (deuxième en fait). Et oui, ça sent mauvais hihi**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.**_

Sebastian tenait encore Ciel dans ses bras, même, il le serrait un peu plus fort.

_ Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, non ?

Le démon n'en fit rien.

_ Je présage le pire, fit celui-ci.

_ A ce point ?

Le professeur de littérature lui rendit enfin sa liberté et acquiesça.

_ Du peu que nous avons parlé avant que tu viennes, ça en a tout l'air. Et je crains que cela soit sérieux… Ce sale rat compte réduire à néant l'Humanité et cela, peu importe le prix.

Ciel soupira.

_ Tu crois que nous devrions rejoindre Léviathan et les autres ?

Les yeux rouges brillèrent légèrement et la pupille se rétracta pendant un bref instant.

_ Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Nous avons décidé d'y aller seulement en cas d'extrême urgence et si nous en avions marre de rester ici. Mais depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, nous n'avions plus de problèmes. Plus aucun ange ou démon n'est venu essayer de nous tuer ou de nous voler les plumes. Et bien que les Humains se fassent la guerre et que nous avions vu de nombreux génocides, nous sommes toujours tranquilles.

_ C'est vrai, admit l'ancien Comte. Et cette vie tranquille me va bien d'ailleurs.

Il s'avança et enlaça le démon, callant sa tête contre le torse de son aimé.

_ Et je peux rester avec toi, ouvertement, sans avoir honte. Et j'aime bien les bagues que tu nous as choisis.

Sebastian sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Que NOUS avons choisis. Nous étions deux, je te rappelle et tu as eu aussi ton mot à dire.

_ Peut-être mais celles que tu as vu en premier me plaisaient aussi.

Tout en disant cela, Ciel leva sa main gauche et à l'aide de son pouce, il caressa l'anneau d'argent incrusté de fil d'or à son annulaire.

Sebastian déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne, souriant.

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux.

_ Attends une seconde, lança-t-il. Tu as bien dit que cela faisait depuis que nous nous sommes mariés qu'on ne nous attaque plus.

_ Oui.

Ciel releva la tête et le fixa dans ses yeux carmin.

_ Cela fait environ un siècle aussi que les guerres se sont multipliées, en même temps que la technologie, à la même époque. Et Undertaker a parlé d'un truc avec les Hautes Instances, comme quoi il y a des répercussions.

Le démon écarquilla aussi ses yeux, voyant là où il voulait en venir.

_ Ah. C'est ce qui expliquerait en effet pourquoi nous n'avons pas été attaqués.

_ On devrait peut-être reconsidéré la question, fit Ciel. Si c'est bien cela, nous devrions rejoindre Léviathan et les autres.

Sebastian fit non de la tête.

_ Edenia est censée être la Déesse Mère, toute puissante à entendre dire Gabriel et de ce shinigami fou d'elle, alors elle devrait trouver autre chose que d'éradiquer l'espèce humaine au complet. Un Roi des Rats restera toujours un Roi des Rats, lâcha-t-il tristement.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Tu en avais déjà jadis parlé, observa ce dernier. Comme quoi un Roi des Rats n'était capable que d'une seule chose : détruire. Mais Edenia est différente. C'est LE Roi des Rats. Undertaker l'avait dit aussi, elle est complète.

_ Oh mais il a peut-être dit ça car il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle ! S'exclama Sebastian. De plus, regarde tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis cette affaire des rats, tout le monde a changé et pas forcément en bien. Et Undertaker avait déjà trahi les siens en ne limitant pas complètement la Mère des Rats ! Parfois, je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été mieux si elle était vraiment morte, disparue au Fin Fond des Abysses et pourquoi pas même du Néant !

Ciel lui envoya un regard froid.

_ Tu oublies que je l'apprécie toutefois, alors fais attention à comment tu parles d'elle. De plus, elle nous a aidés plus d'une fois, elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle m'a sauvé la vie et mieux encore, elle nous a liés ! Et c'est bien grâce à elle que nous avons pu traverser les siècles, ensemble, sans que je sois décédé dans mon ère d'origine, gronda-t-il. Et puis, sa voix s'adoucit, si Undertaker n'avait pas fait ça, c'est toi que j'aurai perdu car tu avais le Signe avant. Ce n'est guère mieux.

Le démon soupira.

_ Je le sais, mon âme. Et je suis désolé de te dire ceci, mais j'aurai peut-être du vraiment y aller vu que c'était moi qui le possédait, certes dans une version altérée, mais je l'avais. Et si le Septième Ciel m'avait inspiré comme cela devait se faire, l'Humanité ne serait certainement pas au bord de l'extinction.

Le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement désabusé. Il leva les bras et hocha la tête de gauche à droite puis, il les laissa tomber et regarda dans le vide.

_ Ce que tu dis est vraiment blessant, murmura-t-il en laissant transparaître sa déception. L'Humanité est peut-être au bord de l'extinction mais c'était mieux que lorsque l'Univers Entier allait disparaître. Et puis, nous sommes ensembles mais je vois que ça ne t'importe peu.

Sebastian fit un pas vers lui, ouvrant la bouche :

_ Mon âme…

_ Non ! Coupa Ciel en lui lançant un sale regard. Fais ce que tu veux.

Le jeune homme s'en alla, froissé et marcha rapidement alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter. Il se réfugia dans l'un des toilettes de la fac et plaça ses mains de chaque côté d'un des éviers. Il essaya de retenir un sanglot mais peine perdue.

_ Ah, mais ce n'est pas possible, maugréa-t-il.

En effet, à force de se frotter les yeux et de pleurer, la lentille bleue était partie. Elle était tombée dans l'évier, collée à la céramique.

Reniflant, Ciel sortit son étui et récupéra la lentille qu'il plaça soigneusement dedans. Il releva la tête et fixa son œil maudit.

Le pentacle épineux était là, ne le quittant plus depuis près de quatre siècles.

Le jeune homme entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne ferma même pas son œil marqué car il savait qui c'était.

Sebastian vint derrière lui et l'enlaça.

_ Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Ciel.

_ Ben on ne dirait pas ! Cracha-t-il.

Le démon sourit.

_ Bien sur que si. Je t'aime, mon âme.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'énonçais juste une hypothèse mais je suis bien avec toi.

Ciel attrapa ses mains.

_ Ne redis plus jamais ça.

_ Je te le promets, répondit le démon en callant sa tête contre la sienne.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**S-Lay L : XD t'es cul. Encore heureux hein ! Ben... ça n'a pas l'air on dirait... comme quoi, on dirait que leurs sentiments sont sincères ou ils se sont accommodés de l'un et de l'autre^^ Pour le reste, on le saura dans les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Pamplea : Pareil, il me manque dans le manga... et on aimerait bien savoir le fin mot de l'histoire^o^ Oui, ils s'aiment, normalement, heureusement car dur de se coltiner quelqu'un durant tous ces siècles. Ah ben le démon devient bête et un peu méchant, surtout quand Edenia revient emmerder son monde :p  
**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Oui^^ un peu trop même^^**_

_**Ludwig : X'DD Oui, référence à Gollum :p Ben, mise à part le truc guimauve, quand c'est aéré, généralement, c'est que je ne suis pas inspirée^^' donc ça donne ça. XD en effet, mais chuuuuut, c'est un secret ;p**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**« La tristesse vient de la solitude du cœur. » Montesquieu.**_

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Ses yeux rubis et dorés fixaient les cadavres en train de moisir au soleil. Edenia leva ses yeux et ne vit que des décombres, un paysage apocalyptique.

Un vent léger se leva, soulevant légèrement la robe blanche à dos nu de la Mère des Rats. En même temps, elle étendit ses ailes platine et les secoua doucement, faisant tomber quelques plumes.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur un reste de mur, croisant ses jambes. Elle baissa la tête et serra ses mains jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures.

_ Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Edenia releva la tête en entendant cette voix. Elle le fixa, sans sourire.

Undertaker s'avança vers elle, accompagné des deux rats. Il se mit à genoux, à quelques mètres d'elle.

_ J'ai rencontré Ciel de Phantomhive et son démon, Sebastian Michaelis, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Edenia eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Ils ont refusé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le shinigami releva la tête et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

_ Bien sur, mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi que leur désir de vous voir en personne, d'où votre demande de retransmettre votre petit message.

Le séraphin de platine se redressa et s'avança vers le fossoyeur qui continuait de la fixer.

_ Je viendrai leur parler, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Ciel me manque.

Un léger tic déforma le visage du shinigami, mais disparut aussitôt.

Edenia le regarda en coin, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait. Elle tourna même le dos et contempla de nouveau cet horrible paysage.

_ Ça continue, lança-t-elle. Ils se détruisent.

Undertaker avisa les cadavres un moment, sans dire un mot au début, se contentant juste d'observer.

C'était une ville, oui, c'était. Maintenant, ce n'était que ruines et désolations. La plupart des personnes étendues n'étaient que des civils, et la majeure partie avait perdu de précieux morceaux. Beaucoup avait été éclaté, par une arme puissante apparemment.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le croque-mort. Car il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un bombardement.

Edenia porta son attention sur un cadavre de femme, de petits bruits se faisaient entendre sous elle. La Mère s'approcha tout en répondant au shinigami :

_ Les Etats du Sud Africains ont d'abord bombardé cette ville sans défense, où il n'y avait même pas une caserne militaire. Ils les ont attaqués sous prétexte qu'il y avait des rebelles. Plus ou moins un remake d'Oradour-sur-Glane en gros, expliqua-t-elle. Ils se sont juste trompés de ville et elle a morflé. En voyant cela, ils ont continué à la bombarder et les soldats restés en arrière sont venus les achever. Et les Humains ont utilisé leur toute nouvelle arme au rayon gamma, vendue joyeusement par les Etats Unis d'Amérique.

Elle s'approcha du corps et retourna la femme. Par ailleurs, elle avait un grand trou dans le dos, laissant apercevoir de la chair calcinée et des os noircis. Toutefois, Edenia porta son attention sur la chose qu'elle avait entre les bras. Cette femme avait tenté de sauver son bébé. Hélas, il vivait encore, pleurant.

Undertaker s'approcha du Roi des Rats.

_ Il est en vie, c'est plutôt impressionnant avec cette chaleur.

_ Je ne sais pas si on peut dire s'il a de la chance.

Une lame platine sortit sur le bras droit d'Edenia et elle l'amena vers le nourrisson pleurant.

_ Allez-vous vraiment le tuer ?

D'un coup, Edenia pénétra sa lame dans la poitrine du bébé, le tuant sur le coup.

_ Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ? Lâcha-t-elle froide.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

Undertaker déglutit. Il ne se heurta qu'à un visage fermé, sans la moindre émotion, comme si cela ne lui faisait absolument rien d'avoir ôté la vie à un nourrisson. Pas de peine. Même pas du sadisme.

Edenia était semblable à une coquille vide.

Le shinigami s'avança vers la Mère et tendit une main.

_ Non, lui défendit-elle.

Undertaker la regarda dans les yeux, dévoilant son regard vert et jaune. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la Mère fut plus rapide :

_ Je sais ce que vous allez dire, lança-t-elle. Que je ne suis plus pareil, que je suis renfermée, que je ne ressens plus rien. Et que vous voulez me redonner un peu… d'humanité on va dire ?

_ Je ne supporte pas de vous voir ainsi, gronda-t-il.

Edenia le regarda encore, de marbre.

_ Je sais.

Undertaker soupira.

_ Laissez-moi au moins juste vous enlacer un peu.

_ Je suis désolée.

Edenia se retourna de nouveau et battit des ailes.

_ Je reste le Roi des Rats et Dieu, rien de plus.

Sur ces mots, elle s'envola tandis que le shinigami la fixait jusqu'à ne voir qu'un point lumineux au loin. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé mort. Il se baissa sur lui et le ramassa.

_ Edenia me cache quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bien le bonsoir ! Chères lectrices connues et inconnues ;p**_

_**Merci de vos lectures et vos reviews.**_

_**S-Lay L : Oui, la guerre est partout, ça c'est sur. Mais cette équilibre est rompu ici... hihihi, on saura un jour (ou pas) ce qu'elle cache ;p**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Ben en fait, si. Juste que j'ai toujours des chapitres préécrits mais sinon, je bloque^^' Arf... pour cela, il faut voir avec les prochains chapitres :D**_

_**Je tiens à dire que cette fic mêle plusieurs genres... vous avez du vous apercevoir (ou pas) que je fais pas mal de troll... tout en essayant de rester dans le domaine du sérieux.**_

_**J'ai fini d'écrire le premier arc et je vais commencer à rédiger le deuxième. Du coup, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre je vais pondre. J'espère néanmoins que cela plaise un peu (et si c'est pas le cas, m'en fous).**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_**« Elles couvrirent la surface de toute la terre et la terre dur dans l'obscurité elles dévorèrent toutes les plantes de la terre et tous les fruits des arbres, tout ce que la grêle avait laissé et il ne resta aucune verdure aux arbres ni aux plantes des champs dans tout le pays d'Egypte. » Exode 10 : 13-14, 19.**_

Ciel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre avec Undertaker. Les deux mariés faisaient attention aux nouvelles et à leurs sorties. Ils s'attendaient à tout moment de voir le fossoyeur, les rats ou même Edenia. Mais pour le moment, rien.

Le jeune homme éternel ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il but quelques gorgées et avisa les produits devant lui.

Ce soir, c'était à son tour de cuisiner. Ce n'était pas aussi exquis que Sebastian mais il se démenait aussi pour se rapprocher des plats que font les étudiants. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Il s'entreprit de remplir une casserole d'eau et la mit sur les plaques à inductions. De l'autre, il sortit quelques gros oignons et commença à les éplucher. En même temps, il parla à haute voix :

_ Chaîne hifi : musique, artiste Mozart, titre Requiem.

Quelques secondes après, la musique s'éleva tandis que l'ancien Comte continuait à couper ses oignons. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Ciel pencha la tête de côté pour apercevoir Sebastian.

_ Tu rentres tard dis donc, remarqua-t-il.

Mais il se tut en voyant la tête déconfite du démon.

Sebastian avança et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Ciel laissa son couteau et se lava les mains. Il se rapprocha de son mari qui fixait le vide. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

_ La musique va très bien à de ce qu'il vient d'arriver, lâcha-t-il.

Commençant à être inquiet, Ciel ordonna à la chaîne hifi de se stopper, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et posa une main sur le genou de son aimé. De ses yeux vairons, il fixa les iris rougeoyantes de son époux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sebastian soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis, il laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

_ De nombreux élèves de deuxième année, en littérature et lettres classiques, sont partis en voyage scolaire afin de visiter quelques monuments à Paris. Ils ont pris l'avion mais il s'est écrasé à l'aéroport de Roissy. Ils étaient cent cinquante trois, sans compter les autres passagers. Aucun n'a survécu.

Ciel ne savait pas trop quoi dire et serra son genou.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

_ C'est à cause d'Edenia.

Un froid se créa. Ciel avait écarquillé ses yeux, ignorant comment réagir. Sebastian redressa la tête et le fixa. Il vit que son aimé allait commencer à parler, mais il le devança :

_ Ils ont retrouvé plusieurs cadavres de rat, expliqua-t-il. Certains étaient même encore vivants quand l'avion s'est écrasé. L'aéroport et tout le périmètre sont en quarantaine. Ainsi que celui de Cambridge.

_ Tu-tu es sur ?

Sebastian attrapa la télécommande près d'eux et en affleurant un bouton, la télé s'alluma. Il changea de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur une parlant de l'avion qui s'était écrasé tant tôt.

Ils regardèrent en silence et en effet, il n'eut aucun survivant et des rats avaient été retrouvés, les même ayant propagé cette étrange maladie. Les deux aéroports sont en quarantaine en attendant les analyses, une enquête fut ouverte aussi pour savoir d'où venaient ces rats et si l'avion avait fait escale dans un pays infecté.

Ciel hocha la tête de gauche à droite et attrapa la télécommande. Il éteignit la télévision et resta silencieux. Il se leva et s'installa sur le canapé en ramenant ses jambes dessus, limite en position fœtus. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Sebastian.

_ On devrait peut-être reparlé de l'offre d'Undertaker et d'Edenia, déclara Ciel d'une petite voix. Il nous a bien fait comprendre que si nous restions, nous allons mourir et…

_ Il est hors de question que j'obéisse à cette saloperie de rat, répliqua Sebastian d'une voix terriblement calme.

Ciel se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Mais regarde, ça empire. Ces rats envahissent tout et tuent tout. Sans compter les guerres d'à côté.

Sebastian le fusilla du regard et son mari se tut. Le démon attrapa sa tête et le força à se rallonger sur lui. Ciel se laissa faire et sentit son aimé le caresser.

_ Ciel, commença ce dernier après quelques minutes de silence, je sais que tu tiens à Edenia et que tu as encore du mal à accepter tout ça, mais les faits sont là. Le shinigami nous a dits que c'est elle qui manigance tout ça. Mais je tiens à te dire que je ne veux pas lui obéir. Elle fait tout à sa façon et même si elle est Dieu, il y a des choses qui sont trop osées et drastiques.

_ Tu dis ça alors que tu es un démon, remarqua Ciel.

Sebastian hocha les épaules.

_ Je suis devenu faible, comme à cette époque où nous avons vécu la Guerre Céleste. Cela fait près de quatre siècles que nous vivons ensemble, en tant qu'humains presque normaux. Alors forcément, mes pouvoirs de démon ont baissé et mon caractère a changé. J'ai un peu plus de pitié pour les Humains. Après tout, comme tu as dit, la distinction entre le Bien et le Mal n'existent plus depuis qu'elle est au pouvoir. C'est une bonne chose d'un côté, mais en attendant, sa nature de Roi des Rats a repris le dessus.

_ Oui, j'ai dit ça mais nous devrions quand même songer à rejoindre les autres. On serait en sécurité et on ne risquerait pas d'être séparés.

Ciel se redressa et enlaça son mari, enfouissant son visage dans la naissance de son cou.

_ Je ne le supporterai pas de te perdre, lâcha-t-il presque inaudible.

Sebastian se pinça la lèvre inférieure et l'enlaça.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Mon Ame. Tu es toute ma vie. Que ferai-je sans toi ?

Ciel se dégagea et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Dans ce cas, partons. Rejoignons les autres. Léviathan serait enchantée de nous voir. Nous serions en sécurité. Sebastian, je t'en prie !

Le démon grimaça encore, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Je suis désolé et puis, j'aimerai bien parler à ce sale rat avant.

Un rire retentit.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**S-Lay L : Hihihi, en effet. D'ailleurs, c'est même un peu trop mignon...**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Oui, à voir. Car t'imagine bien, ça serait bien trop facile qu'ils aillent directs dans le Monde des Rats rejoindre Léviathan et les autres^^ Ils ont une vie de couple, un trèèèèès vieux couple XD**_

_**Appel's : Roooo bonjour toi ;p Ca faisait longtemps en effet ^o^ Ouaip, une suite et la dernière des dernières, promis ! XD merci, moi aussi je m'aime X)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**« Quand on perd quelqu'un et qu'on le retrouve par la suite, il y a le bonheur des retrouvailles et vite arrive la tristesse et la mélancolie de voir que plus rien n'est comme avant. » Coralie Thevenet.**_

Sebastian se crispa et se redressa d'un coup, prenant une posture d'attaque.

Ciel se mit debout aussi et regarda aux alentours du salon d'où ce rire venait.

Les yeux du démon brillèrent. Il s'agissait du rire du shinigami.

_ Hihihi ! Recommença ce dernier. Bonjour, Comte. Je suis désolé de vous déranger en séance de câlin avec votre mari démoniaque.

Il apparut enfin, sortant du couloir qui menait à toutes les pièces de leur petite maison. Le shinigami arborait une démarche bien particulière, rappelant un zombie comme on voyait dans les films d'horreur… ou de comédie, ça dépend du point de vue.

Sebastian fronça des sourcils et fusilla du regard le fossoyeur.

_ Comment êtes-vous rentré ? Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu vous sentir !

Ciel fixa son mari.

En effet, le démon n'avait pas senti Undertaker venir et avait été autant surpris que son contractant en sentant ce rire loufoque. D'ailleurs, le susnommé eut une crise et se laissa tomber, se tenant le ventre à force de glousser.

Sebastian se figea de nouveau et attrapa Ciel, le ramenant contre lui.

_ Elle est ici, cracha-t-il en regardant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

Cette fois-ci, un rire cristallin retentit. Undertaker arrêta sa crise mais eut un sourire béat, il dégagea ses mèches grises, laissant voir ses yeux verts et jaunes. Il tourna la tête vers le couple et fit une révérence.

_ Votre Majesté ratounesque, Déesse Notre Mère.

Ciel et Sebastian se retournèrent subitement et virent Edenia accoudée au mur, à côté de la télévision. Pourtant, son rire semblait venir du couloir.

La Mère des Rats eut un sourire en coin et ses yeux rouges et dorés fixèrent le couple.

Le jeune homme sentit que son cœur rata un battement. C'était bien elle. Edenia ! Mais elle n'était plus complètement dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux n'étaient pas seulement rouges. Ses iris étaient dorés et la conjonctive bulbaire rouge. Sa pupille ne se voyait pas, ou très peu. Ses six incisives étaient plus longues et donnaient un air prédateur avec ce sourire. Toutefois, elle avait le même visage, les mêmes cheveux ébène. Des gros cernes soulignaient ses yeux, probablement du à la fatigue de tout diriger et alimenter l'Univers. Contrairement aux fois d'avant, elle ne possédait pas cet ensemble bleu qu'il lui y avait offert plusieurs siècles. Non, c'était une robe blanche, simple, longue, légère, probablement à dos nus au vu du dessin des manches.

Malgré lui, il ne put se retenir de sourire.

_ Edenia, murmura-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une prière.

A l'entente de son nom dans la bouche de cet être cher, la Mère eut un sourire sincère, cachant ses crocs. Elle se redressa et tendit les bras vers lui.

_ Ciel. Mon très cher Ciel.

Le jeune homme voulut la voir mais Sebastian le tenait bien contre lui. L'humain le regarda.

_ Sebastian, je voudr…

_ As-tu oublié qu'elle va exterminer l'Humanité ! Gronda-t-il.

Ciel baissa la tête, il avait raison.

Edenia baissa les bras et fronça des sourcils. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, laissant apercevoir ses longs crocs.

_ Petit démon, laisse-moi voir Ciel. Nous discuterons après.

_ Hors de question !

La Mère souffla à la manière d'un rat.

L'aura de Sebastian sortit aussi, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante.

La Déesse le fixa, malicieusement.

_ Laisse Ciel s'approcher de moi, répéta la Mère.

L'aura démoniaque laissa tomber des plumes noires, lui répondant silencieusement. Tout à coup, la Faux de la Mort se présenta sous son menton.

Ciel et Sebastian dirigèrent leurs regards vers le shinigami qui s'était rapproché. Ses yeux verts et jaunes exprimaient une certaine colère.

_ Je vous conseille de respecter Sa Majesté ratounesque, commença-t-il calme mais non moins strict. Lâchez donc votre mari, il vous reviendra. Et si vous osez encore insulter Ma Déesse, je vous coupe en deux. Et vous savez que je peux aisément vous tenir tête.

Sebastian grimaça mais plia sous la menace. Il lâcha Ciel doucement, en prenant soin de le caresser afin de lui dire qu'il était là. Son aura disparut en même temps.

Undertaker le fixa encore un moment et se redressa en retirant sa faux.

Ciel, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire et baissa le regard au début, réfléchissant. C'était une situation assez particulière. D'un côté, il voulait voir Edenia mais Sebastian n'était pas d'accord. Il le comprenait car, après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé du sort des humains.

_ Ciel.

Justement, voici sa voix qui l'appelait. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vairons vers elle et la fixa. Le Roi des Rats arborait de nouveau un magnifique sourire en tendant les bras vers lui. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une mère aimante.

Hypnotisé par son regard coloré, il délaissa Sebastian qui soupira et se dirigea vers elle, sa deuxième mère. Dès que leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Edenia le ramena subitement contre elle et le serra fort. Elle enfouit son visage dans la naissance de son cou.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, fit-elle.

Ciel lui rendit son étreinte et appuya sa tête contre sa clavicule.

_ Toi aussi. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, confia-t-il. Je croyais que tu allais être prisonnière à jamais d'Asiluth.

_ Non, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, bien que cela ne soit pas longtemps. Enfin, pas longtemps, tout est relatif. Du moins, je suis là. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras.

_ Moi aussi, Edenia.

Ces paroles ne furent pas aux gouts des deux autres. Sebastian grimaça et ses yeux luisirent, trahissant sa colère. Quant au shinigami, il arborait une mine neutre mais lâcha :

_ Ah, Comte. Profitez bien de cette étreinte et de ces douces paroles, il est si rare que Sa Majesté ratounesque daigne démontrer quelconque signe d'affection à autrui, hormis vous.

Edenia ouvrit ses yeux et foudroya du regard le fossoyeur.

_ Cher Undertaker, commença-t-elle doucereuse, évitez de déblatérer pareil ineptie, je vous prie.

Aussitôt, le croque-mort s'inclina légèrement.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, Déesse Notre Mère.

Ciel se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du Roi des Rats et plongea son regard vairon dans les yeux bicolores.

_ Edenia, commença-t-il, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans le Monde Matériel pour que tu veuilles le détruire ?

Cette dernière soupira.

Elle aurait espéré un moment plus long lors de cet échange. Mais elle savait déjà de ce qu'il allait en découdre et de ce qu'il arrivera.

_ Assis-toi, je vais tout te dire.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**S-Lay : Ah bon ? Tu t'es trouvée que c'était mignon ? Roo, snif... Oui, ça fait du bien mais... bref, tu verras ;p**_

_**My Sweety Angel : XD en effet oui :p Ca dépend du point du vue, certes, bien que j'apprécie Edenia, certes.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**« Tasse ? » Le Lièvre de Mars, Alice in Wonderland.**_

Ciel s'installa sur le canapé et Edenia se mit sur l'autre.

_ Autant parler avec du thé, non ? Proposa-t-elle. Je sais que vous stockez encore du Mariage Frère, bien que le goût ait diminué en arôme de décennie en décennie.

Le shinigami fit disparaître sa faux et claqua dans ses mains.

_ Je vais en préparer ! Clama-t-il fier de lui.

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux en se souvenant des thés servis dans les béchers.

_ Non ! Sebastian !

Ce dernier avait devancé les paroles de son époux et dépassa Undertaker.

_ Je vais m'occuper de sa préparation, trancha le démon. Je me rappelle assez bien quelle sorte de thé vous avez servi à Mon Ame à Londres !

Undertaker pencha la tête de côté, un doigt avec un long ongle noir sur les lèvres.

_ Ben quoi ? Ils étaient bons ! N'est-ce pas, Comte ?

_ Je ne les ai jamais bus, lança ce dernier. Entre la couleur, la texture, l'odeur et son contenant, non merci !

Edenia riait de son côté, s'amusant de voir cette scène.

_ Undertaker, se reprit-elle, venez donc vous assoir près de moi plutôt. Vous éviterez ainsi de nous donner une intoxication alimentaire.

En même temps, elle tapota la place près d'elle avec sa main aux griffes platine. Le shinigami la regarda et ne demanda pas son reste. Il s'assit près d'elle et se colla même, enlaçant ses épaules et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. La Mère des Rats n'arborait aucune expression mais se figea un court instant.

_ D'ailleurs, fit Sebastian tout en préparant le thé et ses collations, je me suis toujours demandé comment votre thé avait une consistance si horrible.

_ Oh pour ça, commença Undertaker, j'ai tou…

_ Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir, coupa Edenia.

Sebastian et Ciel la regardèrent.

Undertaker fit la moue et remonta la tête tentant de voir les yeux du Roi des Rats. Mais cette dernière l'ignorait.

_ Mais pourquoi dire ça ? Ils m'ont demandé, je dois leur dire puisqu'ils sont intéressés. Je veux bien les éclairer.

Ciel avisa quelques instants le fossoyeur.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir pour ma part, j'ai trop peur de l'endroit où il les stockait, ou même pire, leur préparation !

Edenia fit une tête explicite.

_ En effet, ne vaut mieux pas. Encore, s'il n'y avait que le moment de la préparation ou le stockage…

Elle toussota.

Ciel eut une grimace de dégout et Sebastian retourna à son office, ne voulant plus savoir aussi.

Undertaker sembla vexé et regarda la Mère qui fixait Ciel.

_ Vous êtes méchante, lança-t-il. Vous en avez bu, vous ! Et vous en êtes pas morte… quoique ? Je ne sais pas comment considérer votre état. Mais à l'époque, vous êtes revenue à la vie et je vous ai servi du bon thé avec mes biscuits. Oh ! J'ai failli les oublier !

Il sortit de sa tunique une boite et retira le couvercle. La bouche entrouverte d'envie, il semblait loucher sur les gâteaux en forme d'os, mais impossible à dire s'il les regardait à cause de ses mèches.

Ciel l'observa, à moitié dépité.

Edenia le vit.

_ Tu n'as plus l'habitude, hein ?

_ Même à l'époque j'avais du mal.

La Mère hocha la tête.

_ Je peux comprendre, compatit-elle. Dis-toi que je me coltine ça depuis quatre siècles.

Le _ça_ en question était en train de lécher l'os comme un chien, la langue pendante.

Ciel fixa Edenia.

_ Tu fais comment ?

Cette dernière regarda d'un air circonspect le shinigami et eut un petit rictus.

_ Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas le choix, sinon, je suis toute seule. Donc bon, faut bien faire quelques petites concessions, que ce soit sur ces manières ou d'autres trucs.

_ D'autres trucs ? S'affola Ciel en écarquillant ses yeux de dégout.

Edenia se pinça la lèvre inférieure et porta son attention sur le jeune humain qui semblait plutôt choqué.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, suis-je bête. Rien de ce que tu peux penser, rassure-toi. Mais… il s'amusait à éclater mes abcès, entre autre.

_ Abcès ? S'exclama Undertaker soudainement intéressé. Vous avez dit « abcès » ? Votre Majesté ratounesque ? Vous en avez un ?

Tout en disant cela, ses doigts s'approchèrent d'Edenia, bougeant frénétiquement. La bouche entrouverte, la salive dégoulinant presque, il donnait une image de lui peu appétissante.

Edenia le foudroya du regard et sans préavis, un vecteur sortit de son dos et frappa la tête du shinigami qui gémit de… d'extase ? La Mère des Rats soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Il me fatigue.

_ Il me dégoute, rajouta Ciel.

Edenia le regarda de nouveau.

_ Oui, ça fait cet effet au début et puis… on commence à s'y faire. Bien que ça vire parfois à l'horreur grouillant.

Ciel pâlit.

_ Le thé est prêt, rajouta Sebastian en déposant un plateau avec quatre tasses remplies et des gâteaux de thé.

Chacun se servit et Undertaker se mit à genou devant la table de salon en trempant ses gâteaux en forme d'os dans la tasse.

Les autres le fixèrent quelques secondes, dubitatifs.

_ Alors, commença Sebastian en regardant Edenia, nous exigeons des explications.

_ Je vous ai dit de ne pas parler ainsi à Sa Majesté ratounesque ! Clama Undertaker en regardant la tasse près de lui. Taaasse ?

Ciel sirotait son thé en étant blasé devant ce shinigami. Etait-il devenu encore plus fou qu'à l'époque ?

Edenia sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du shinigami.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Undertaker. Continuez de déguster ce merveilleux thé.

Ciel se racla la gorge et le Roi des Rats le fixa.

_ Edenia, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi prendre une telle décision drastique ?

Cette dernière but une gorgée et prit un gâteau qu'elle trempa dans le thé, brisant l'étiquette et insultant l'arôme de cet Earl Grey.

Sebastian et Ciel attendaient qu'elle dise quelque chose.

_ Très bien, fit-elle enfin. Après tout, je suis venue pour ça, entre autre. Car vous voulez me voir et que je vous dise le pourquoi du comment. Alors soit.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**S-Lay L : Oui c'est cela. C'est un espèce de long prologue. Mais il le faut pour mieux comprendre la suite et éviter d'être directement dans le vif du sujet, et avec toute la complicité des relations entre CielxSebastien et EdeniaXUndertaker... Mais ça arrivera. Dès que je commence à avoir une grande avancée dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, je posterai un peu plus :p**_

_**Abracadabrah : Bonjour anciennement sweety :p Détendu ? Hum... tu me diras s'ils sont encore détendus avec ce chapitre hihihi Non, vaut mieux pas savoir comment il le préparait et tout. Ca serait une insulte au thé^^'  
**_

_**Tsukiko : Moi aussi^^ je l'imagine très bien faire ça et les personnes autour de lui en mode facepalm. La suite arrive ;p**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Oui ben Undy hein XD Mais ça encore, ce n'est rien^^' mais chut ;p**_

_**Pamplea : Héhéhé ! Tu tiens une piste ;p Venant de Ciel, c'est normal. Mais Edenia, c'est clair que c'est légèrement abusé de sa part... tu verras au fil des chapitres la ou les raisons de son comportement.  
**_

_**Alors oui, je sais qu'il ne se passe vraiment pas grand-chose. L'intrigue est longue à se mettre en place, et c'est normal. Disons que c'est le calme avant l tempête. J'ai d'ailleurs changé le genre Drama en Horror... mais vous verrez cela ;p**_

_**Bonne lecture ;p**_

* * *

_**Mettons carte sur table !**_

La Mère des Rats soupira et reposa sa tasse tandis que le couple l'observait, droit dans les yeux. Et Undertaker commençait à dévorer les autres gâteaux secs sur la table.

_ Asshiah est en train de pourrir, commença-t-elle. J'ai beau avoir réparé l'Enfer, le Paradis et le Monde Matériel. Ainsi que d'avoir reconstruit le Purgatoire, il en est qu'Asshiah se détériore. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Humains ont fait de nombreux dégâts sur eux-mêmes et sur cette planète. La Nature qui est de plus en plus mise à mal bouleverse cet équilibre. En plus de s'automutiler, les autres Univers sont aussi touchés. Ce n'est pas autant que lorsque plus rien n'alimenter Asiluth mais pas loin. Disons qu'au bout d'un moment, ça pourrait faire ça. Mais en attendant, ça agit comme une maladie contagieuse. Comme un cas de peste, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais en pire et se transmettant par voie aérienne, pour caricaturer. J'ai essayé ces derniers siècles de restreindre les Humains et de les stopper dans leur lutte de pouvoir et de connaissance. Car certains ont commencé à percer le secret d'une essence divine, moi. C'est certes de ma faute aussi, mais si je n'avais pas envoyé mes enfants, la dégradation aurait été plus rapide et plus destructrice. Enfin, tout cela étant que malgré mes pouvoirs, les Humains n'en font qu'à leur tête.

_ Vous n'êtes pas si puissante que cela, lança Sebastian.

Edenia lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Les êtres vivants ont le libre arbitre, que le précédent Dieu leur a gracieusement offert. Et voilà de ce qu'ils en font ! Je ne peux pas agir comme je veux car c'est la création du précédent. C'est comme un ordinateur, compara-t-elle. Vous pouvez avoir un bon appareil, mais si on met le mauvais système d'exploitation dessus, il y aura souvent des bugs. Ainsi, on supprime le précédent système et on installe un qui est compatible avec le support. Je ne fais que ça.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu veux tout détruire.

_ Non, pas tout. Juste les Humains. Car la Nature en elle-même est très bien. Disons que les Humains sont un virus, un virus résistant et qui pullulent bien rapidement en faisant de nombreux dégâts. Il faut donc exterminer les nuisibles afin de redonner une nouvelle santé à ce corps.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Quels mots étranges prononcés dans votre bouche alors que votre espèce est considérée justement comme des nuisibles à exterminer, Mère des Rats.

Edenia sourit.

_ Quel argument étrange provenant d'un démon que les Humains tentent d'éradiquer, et qui ne vaut pas plus que des nuisibles justement. Que dis-je ! De la vermine.

Le démon eut les yeux brillants et son aura se répandit.

Le Roi des Rats eut un sourire machiavélique et dévoila ses incisives.

_ Petit démon, serais-tu en colère ? Mais n'est-ce pas vrai après tout ? On considère mon espèce comme tu le dis si bien comme nuisible mais en attendant, nous régulons les déchets et leur surplus que les Humains font. De plus, il me semble que c'est grâce à moi que tu vis encore et même mieux, que tu es encore avec Ciel. N'est-ce donc pas moi qui vous a liés au sang ? Hum ? Je pense que si. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as certes sauvé Ciel de nombreuses fois, tu as aussi combattu pour l'honneur de l'Univers à la dernière Guerre mais tu n'as pas sauvé l'Univers, il me semble. Et quand tu as voulu jouer les héros en te sacrifiant à Asiluth, tu as laissé Ton Amour seul et désemparé pour revenir quelques jours plus tard amnésique. Je continue ou pas ?

_ Votre passé n'est pas aussi glorieux, trancha le démon. Car c'est de Votre faute, les Rois des Rats, que Dieu et Satan sont morts ! Sans compter toutes les choses horribles que vous avez faites par le passé ! Tuant pour le plaisir et…

Edenia rit aux éclats, rejetant la tête en arrière. Puis, elle porta de nouveau son attention sur le démon.

_ Ceci dit, j'ai quand même sauvé l'Univers et je suis Dieu, la Déesse Mère. Toi, tu as aussi tué, torturé, violé et j'en passe. Ne crois pas que tu es lavé de tes péchés de démon juste parce que tu es fidèle à Ciel et que tu le suis dans toutes les circonstances. De plus, il me semble que de temps en temps que tu tues des Humains pour te nourrir de leur âme. Quoique, tu fais des choix judicieux car tu vises soit les désespérés, soit les criminels.

Sebastian allait répliquer mais Ciel posa sa main sur la sienne, lui intimant de ne pas répliquer une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de thé.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Edenia ? Fit-il. Tu es devenue bien méchante et tu dis des choses affreuses sur l'espèce humaine.

Cette dernière soupira et lui sourit tendrement, comme une mère le ferait à un enfant qui ne comprend pas.

_ Ciel, sache que je n'ai jamais porté ton démon dans mon cœur. Depuis le jour où il est venu à ta rencontre, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Mais je fais avec et j'essaye d'accepter parce que tu l'aimes et lui aussi t'aime. Mais je préfère être franche avec lui que de lui lustrer le poil. Tant qu'aux Humains, je ne dis que la vérité et tu l'as très bien vu durant ces dernières années.

_ Mais je suis humain, moi. Dans cette pièce, je ne suis le seul normal.

Edenia hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. Tu as l'apparence d'un humain, la fragilité d'un humain, la force physique et intellectuelle d'un humain. Mais tu n'en es pas vraiment un. Le sang de ton démon coule en toi, te rendant immortel et figé dans le bel âge. Tu n'es pas vraiment humain. Ou plutôt, une élite humaine, chose qui n'est pas censée exister.

Ciel ne sut pas quoi répondre au début.

_ Mis à part l'âge et le sang de Sebastian en moi, je suis humain. J'ai les mêmes faiblesses et je pense comme eux. Alors je t'avoue que je suis un peu choqué de t'entendre dire que les Humains doivent être exterminés.

_ Avoue que tu as remarqué aussi leur déchéance, coupa Edenia.

Le jeune homme hésita à répondre.

_ C'est vrai. C'est de pire en pire.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures ;p**_

_**My Sweety Angel : En quatre siècles, les gens changent, d'autant plus Edenia qui s'est vue "monter sur le trône" afin de tout faire vivre... elle est au courant de certaines choses et essaye d'être détachée. Après, elle est certes peu agréable avec le démon, mais elle n'est pas méchante avec Ciel, non, ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, bien au contraire.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**« L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. » Samuel Johnson.**_

Le Roi des Rats afficha un sourire victorieux.

_ Nous sommes d'accord, clama-t-elle.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ Ciel a raison, vous avez bien changé. Même vous, shinigami.

Undertaker le regarda en coin.

_ Autant, Roi des Rats, vous avez certes réparé et protégé l'Univers, mais vous avez désormais des envies destructrices tapissées sous des paroles de nettoyage. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'à vous, Undertaker, la légende des shinigamis, je pensais que vous trouviez Edenia Rattenderköning idiote parce qu'elle voulait tout détruire. Maintenant, vous la soutenez. Votre amour pour elle vous rend complètement con et aveugle.

Le fossoyeur ricana et se redressa, se mettant près d'Edenia, comme pour la protéger.

_ Je vous ai dit de ne pas manquer de respect à Ma Déesse.

Son regard jaune et vert refroidit le couple. Toutefois, Sebastian ne se laissa pas désappointé et se redressa à son tour, son aura s'échappant de lui.

Ciel se leva et enlaça son mari.

_ Je t'en prie, arrête.

De son côté, Edenia attrapa la main du shinigami. Undertaker fut surpris et se tourna vers elle, laissant apercevoir son étonnement sur son visage. Néanmoins, la Mère affichait un visage toujours aussi neutre. Cela le mit mal à l'aise en comparaison avec ce geste tactile, si rare venant d'elle.

_ Je vous ai dit de rester calme, dit-elle enfin d'une voix calme mais froide. Il dit seulement ce qu'il pense et nous ne pouvons les résonner.

Puis, elle regarda Ciel et Sebastian.

_ La décision que nous avons pris, Asiluth, les Hautes Instances Célestes et Démoniaques, le Bureau des Shinigamis et moi-même, semble dure, je le conçois. Mais que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? Certes, l'Univers peut encore vivre pour quelques siècles encore mais Asshiah mourra bien vite avec une surpopulation des humains. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de maintenir l'ordre. Mes chers petits ont été capturés, disséqués et ont servi de cobayes d'expérience. Ça suffit. Je suis là pour vous expliquer la situation. Je vous l'ai dit. Et je ne tiens pas à avoir un débat sur la morale. Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous me l'avez dit. Mais en attendant, vous devez savoir que tôt ou tard, soit mes enfants tueront l'Humanité, soit les Humains vont s'entretuer. Quand et comment, je ne peux vous le dire. L'avenir est souvent en mouvement et donc incertain. Mais de ce que je perçois, ce n'est pas glorieux, bien au contraire, ça va être dramatique. Maintenant, voici ma demande : je tiens à toi, Ciel. Toi et ton démon, je voudrai que vous rejoignez mon Monde, revoir Léviathan et les autres afin d'être protégés.

Sebastian la foudroya du regard.

_ Si vous connaissez l'avenir, vous devez savoir ce que l'on va choisir.

_ En effet, répondit-elle. Néanmoins, je tiens à l'entendre.

Elle regarda Ciel qui s'était tournée vers elle. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et se détacha doucement de Sebastian. Il s'avança, détourna Undertaker et vint dans les bras d'Edenia. Il la serra.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Edenia, je sais que tu me veux du bien mais je ne comprends pas ton choix. Sebastian n'a pas envie de t'obéir et je comprends pourquoi. Nous restons ici.

La Mère des Rats sourit tristement et serra un peu plus le jeune homme.

_ Je t'aime, Ciel, dit-elle.

Undertaker grimaça à l'entente de ces mots.

_ Je sais, répondit le jeune homme. Moi aussi.

Il se détacha d'elle et la fixa.

_ Même si tu dis que tu vois l'avenir en mouvement, j'espère que tu vois que Sebastian et moi sommes en vie dans l'une des possibilités.

La Mère des Rats sourit, tendrement.

_ En effet. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Une où vous êtes vivants tous les deux, dans mon Monde. Une où seul toi, Ciel est vivant, dans mon Monde. Une autre où tu es vivant, ici. Et une autre où vous êtes morts tous les deux, ici.

Le démon tiqua.

_ Il y a une chance sur quatre où je suis en vie ? Et seulement en rejoignant votre Monde ? C'est la meilleure ! Je ne sais pas si nous devons vous croire. Vous pouvez aussi très bien mentir pour que Ciel décide de rejoindre votre Monde.

Ciel soupira et sembla réfléchir.

_ Nous verrons, déclara-t-il. Nous verrons de ce qu'il adviendra plus tard. On va se contenter d'observer et de vivre comme avant.

Il fixa le démon.

_ Sebastian a toujours les plumes sur lui. Je ne te promets rien, Edenia. Mais nous y penserons.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

_ Je sais.

Elle se leva et passa devant Undertaker qui la suivit. Elle se retourna vers le couple.

_ Tachez de bien réfléchir. Vous savez maintenant. Vous avez le choix entre vivre et mourir. J'avoue que je peux très bien arracher Ciel à toi, petit démon, et le protéger. Toi, on verra de ce qu'il adviendra. Mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous et réfléchissez, ne prenez pas de mauvaise décision car cela peut entraîner la mort et je ne voudrai pas que Ciel finisse seul.

_ On prend note, lança Sebastian.

Edenia hocha la tête et fixa Ciel.

_ Au revoir, Ciel. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

_ Au revoir, Edenia. Moi aussi, mais pas dans des circonstances aggravantes.

La Mère des Rats sourit.

_ On essayera. Undertaker, allons-y.

Le shinigami ricana.

_ Bien sur, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Où allons-nous ?

_ Vous verrez.

Et ils partirent ainsi, de manière aussi mystérieuse qu'ils sont apparus.

Ciel et Sebastian furent de nouveau seul.

_ Crois-tu que c'est du suicide ce que nous faisons ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Assurément.

Ciel soupira.

_ Je m'en doutais. J'espère juste qu'elle se trompe et j'espère qu'elle va trouver un moyen pour une autre solution que la destruction de l'Humanité.

_ Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Mon Ame.

Sebastian l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois avec moi.

Ciel lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Moi aussi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures car si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, il y a plus de chance que je te perde.

_ Je reste avec toi, je te le promets.

Ciel enfouit son visage dans son pull, respirant ses effluves démoniaques.

_ Ne me fais pas ce genre de promesse.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**S-Lay L : Rooo t'inquiète pas :) Arf, il faudra attendre mais c'est vrai, c'est peu probable qu'elle change d'avis, notamment à cause de "ses fonctions".**_

_**My Sweety Angel : C'est cela. Ils ont refusé mais ils peuvent toujours revenir sur leur décision ;p Oui je l'ai mis, je le trouve approprié à cette fic^^**_

_**mikan : Eh bien je publie tous les lundis soirs pour le moment (mais quand j'aurai assez de chapitres, je publierai plus souvent). Merci beaucoup :) Ah ben, faudra encore attendre ;p**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Lilium***_

Un gros rat à six yeux venait d'arracher un morceau du cou d'un des soldats. Il n'eut même pas la peine de le ronger, il le goba d'un coup. Ses iris rouges se dirigèrent autre part et il baissa les oreilles, et dégrossit son poil, en signe de soumission et de calme.

Autour de lui, d'autres rats s'étaient stoppés dans leur repas et avaient tourné la tête.

Edenia était là. Elle avait enlevé sa robe blanche que tenait maintenant Undertaker. La Mère des Rats leurs sourit et tendit les bras.

_ Mes enfants, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

Elle se mit à genoux et prit sa forme de Roi des Rats, dans son intermédiaire. Aussitôt, tous les rats vinrent vers elle et plusieurs lui léchèrent le visage. Edenia le leur rendit avec ses multiples vecteurs. Avec ses mains griffues, elle les caressa et fit même quelques toilettages sociaux aux plus gros, les dominants. Puis, des rats plus petits vinrent eux aussi réclamer l'attention de leur mère.

Les yeux dorés et rouges de la Mère se remplirent de tendresse et elle tendit ses bras, prenant le plus petit. Edenia se releva doucement, repliant ses ailes derrière. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire tandis que le petit rat se laissait porter, montrant son ventre et ayant les quatre pattes en l'air.

_ Tu es bien petit. Il est vrai que quand je vous ai laissés, tes frères et sœurs, vous étiez à peine sevrés hélas. Et je constate avec tristesse que vous n'êtes que deux à avoir survécu. Mais ton frère a su se tailler la part du lion, pas toi.

Elle le caressa amoureusement.

_ Tu as bien mérité une petite récompense. Je n'aurai pas du vous laisser à un si jeune âge.

Comprenant ce qu'il allait avoir, le jeune raton bougea ses pattes et ses vibrisses s'activèrent frénétiquement en lorgnant un sein.

Edenia l'approcha et le jeune rat attrapa la mamelle et téta, plantant ses incisives dans le platine afin de ne pas perdre appui. La Mère sourit et regarda droit devant elle.

Il y avait eu une nouvelle bataille, entre humains cette fois-ci comparé aux apparences. Ses enfants étaient venus juste à la fin de l'affrontement, afin de tous les achever. Il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les méchants ou les gentils.

Ils étaient en Russie, bien au Nord, si bien que des flocons se mirent à tomber tout autour d'eux. Mais les rats n'en avaient que faire. Leur Mère était présente et il y avait assez de cadavre pour se repaître et s'engraisser.

Edenia soupira et commença à chanter, inspirée par ce blanc immaculé qui descendait du ciel :

__ Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

Le Roi des Rats tourna lentement sur elle-même, faisant virevolter ses longues plumes.

__ Beatus vir qui suffert tentationenm,_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

Undertaker ne disait rien et l'observait juste, sans même un sourire. Il aimait juste la voir comme ça, c'était l'un des rares moments où elle était encore sensible. Seuls les rats et Ciel pouvaient raviver cette flamme au fond de ses yeux bicolores.

__ Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignisi divine, eleison._

Ses queues de rat bougèrent, à la manière d'un chat, étrange comparaison alors qu'elle est un rat. Mais elles bougeaient, de manière différée, elle ressemblait à un monstre, à une Hydre.

__ O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quand sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

Se sentant observée, Edenia se tourna vers Undertaker et lui lança un sourire, éphémère, mais elle lui avait néanmoins fait.

__ Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

Le shinigami s'approcha de quelques gigantesques rats, continuant de tenir la robe blanche. Il se baissa sur quelques rats et leur caressa la tête. Après tout, il était presque comme leur père. Ces rongeurs le connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient vu le jour. Undertaker avait assisté à bon nombre de mise bas de la Mère des Rats. Et il aimait ses ratons comme s'ils étaient de son propre sang.

__ O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

Edenia se mit près d'Undertaker et arrêta de danser. Le shinigami se releva et l'observa.

Le raton continuait de téter, sous le regard attendri de la Mère. Quelle magnifique scène pour lui. Il se releva doucement, captant l'attention de la Mère. Edenia souriait parce que son petit se nourrissait de son lait. Le fossoyeur sourit à son tour et tendant un doigt, il gratta le petit ventre du rat à l'aide de son ongle noir.

Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux bicolores.

_ Vous êtes belle quand vous souriez, Ma Déesse.

Edenia perdit son sourire et retourna à la contemplation de son petit.

_ Mais vous aimeriez que je vous donne aussi ce sourire, lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.

Undertaker continuait de caresser le ventre du raton.

_ Je ne le cache pas et de toute façon, vous le savez. J'attends, c'est tout. Ça fait quatre siècles que nous sommes ensemble sans même pouvoir vous enlacer, vous embrasser ou…

Il hésita un moment.

_ … ou même à vous unir à vous.

Il leva la tête, ses yeux verts et jaunes étaient sérieux et cherchaient une quelconque réponse dans les yeux dorés et rubis du Roi des Rats. Hélas, ils avaient repris leur teinte vide.

_ Après tant d'années, répondit-elle neutre, vous osez enfin me le dire.

Undertaker hocha les épaules.

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Edenia fronça des sourcils, le scrutant.

Le shinigami soupira.

_ Mais vous savez que ce que je dis est faux, continua Undertaker.

_ Bien sur, je sais très bien ce que vous faites aussi quand vous me cherchez à manger.

_ Avant d'être un shinigami et votre loyal serviteur, je suis avant tout un homme. J'ai forcément des envies, même si elles ne vous semblent pas appropriées.

_ Vous avez beau arrêté d'être un fossoyeur, vous prenez encore soin des cadavres, lança-t-elle dégoutée.

Undertaker ne répondit pas.

Le raton se détacha, une fois repu. Edenia le regarda et lui sourit. Elle se baissa et fit un baiser esquimau sur son museau. Puis, elle se mit à genou et le jeune rat alla rejoindre ses semblables.

La Mère des Rats se remit debout et attrapa au passage la robe blanche que tenait Undertaker. Elle reprit apparence humaine et se rhabilla, cachant sa nudité.

_ Nous devons partir, dit-elle simplement. Mes enfants vont se cacher et nous, partons, d'autres troupes militaires vont venir ici.

Undertaker s'inclina légèrement.

_ Très bien, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

* * *

* : Vous connaissez Elfen Lied ? Les paroles viennent de là, mais je crois aussi qu'elles sont issues d'un chant grégorien.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.**_

_**S-Lay L : Effrayant ? Pourquoi effrayant ? Elle est super belle cette musique :) Et oui en effet, je l'ai mis^o^ je trouvais que ça allait bien.**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Oui en effet, je t'avais envoyé un extrait de ce chapitre... si particulier^^' Et oui, c'est dur pour lui... mais aussi pour elle.**_

_**PS : au sujet de la fic "Pourriture" si certaines lectrices lisent aussi celles-ci, sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, même pas un petit os, pas de lemon, rien. Cette fic m'a suffisamment fait chier pour que j'ai envie de continuer. Et j'aime cette fin où le démon s'en prend plein la gueule car il a eu la monnaie de sa pièce et ça ne collerait pas du tout avec un Ciel transi qui pardonne après avoir vu "le démon", bref, à bon entendeur. Sinon, merci pour vos reviews et contente qu'elle vous ait plu (sauf la fin).**_

_**Bonne lecture ;p**_

* * *

_**S'aimer, c'est s'enchainer librement à autrui.**_

Les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil se levait doucement.

Ciel soupira, apaisé. Ses yeux vairons fixèrent le plafond, n'ayant qu'un drap sur lui et rien d'autre. Sa main se resserra sur les cheveux ébène de son mari. Ce dernier avait la tête sur le torse mince de son compagnon. En sentant la caresse, le démon soupira à son tour, se réveillant doucement et l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur celle de Ciel.

_ Tu es déjà réveillé ?

_ Depuis que les oiseaux ont commencé à chanter.

_ Donc vers cinq heures du matin, maugréa le démon en se relevant.

Ciel croisa les orbes rouges, brillant légèrement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Edenia et à ses yeux devenus si étranges.

_ Le réveil va bientôt sonner, informa le jeune homme.

_ Autant se lever dans ce cas, fit le démon en se levant complètement et attrapant le réveil.

Après avoir touché des boutons, il reposa l'objet et se leva, dévoilant son corps finement musclé et bien bâti, n'ayant pas changé depuis des siècles. Normal après tout.

Ciel le regarda. Bien que son mari fût dans le plus simple appareil, il n'était plus gêné comparé aux premières années. Il détournait tout le temps regard ou fermait tout simplement les yeux. Même pour lui, il avait du mal quand le démon le regardait dans sa tenue d'Adam, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient approfondi leur relation. Maintenant, peu importait. L'un et l'autre se connaissaient parfaitement, le corps de l'autre n'était plus étranger, chaque pore, chaque défaut, chaque courbe leur appartenaient et ils trouvaient cela normal, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul être.

Chassant cette nostalgie, le jeune homme se leva aussi mais à l'instar de son mari, Ciel attrapa une fine robe de chambre en soie, idéale pendant l'été. Sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre tandis que Sebastian mit enfin un bas avant d'ouvrir les volets automatiques.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris bleutés, complètement en vrac et faisant d'horribles épis. C'était le cas aussi du démon qui avait ses mèches emmêlées… C'était toujours ainsi après une nuit… mouvementée. Après tout, ils le faisaient de moins en moins souvent, la routine sans doute, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire tout le temps. Ciel aimait plus être dans les bras de Sebastian, se faire dorloter par lui que d'être à quatre pattes et se faire chevaucher… Certes, c'était aussi de l'amour mais ils le faisaient maintenant rarement. Les premières années, là aussi, ils le faisaient régulièrement, surtout le démon qui avait une libido assez conséquente. En même temps… c'est un démon, la luxure et la gourmandise faisaient forcément partie de son caractère et de ses humeurs.

Autant avant leur lien, Ciel n'aimait pas trop cela. Il acceptait plus pour satisfaire le démon que son propre intérêt. Les fois où il acceptait, c'était quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou au contraire, quand Sebastian lui démontrait son amour de manière excessive. Et puis après… Edenia les avait unis et là… c'était un changement radical. Rare était les moments où ils étaient sous le contrôle de leurs hormones. Souvent, c'était pout démontrer leur amour, leur ressenti. C'était beau, simple. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour, ils faisaient plus dans la simplicité, mais des choses étranges comme utiliser tels ou tels positions, objets, nourritures et d'autres trucs comme ça, c'était fini. Non, c'était simple, tout en alternant selon leurs envies du moment.

Ciel bailla et actionna la bouilloire tandis qu'il sortait deux grands bols mettant dans l'un et l'autre un sachet de thé de chez Mariage Frère, de l'Earl Grey histoire de bien commencer la journée. Pendant que l'eau commençait à trembler, il prit des biscottes et ouvrit le frigo pour se saisir du beurre. Prenant cuillères et couteaux, il posa le tout sur la table.

_ C'est prêt ! Informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire qui avait fini son œuvre avec un clac retentissant.

Ciel la saisit et versa l'eau dans leur bol respectif.

_ Télévision, ordonna-t-il.

Cette dernière s'alluma sur les chaînes des informations.

Contrairement à Sebastian, Ciel actionnait les différentes technologies à la voix et non avec la télécommande. Son démon lui disait qu'il était feignant, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il était Ciel Phantomhive après tout, non ? Comment ça ce n'était pas une excuse ? Bref…

Le jeune homme s'installa et attendit que son compagnon vienne. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et vint s'assoir en face de son aimé, les cheveux encore en bataille. Ciel leva un sourcil.

_ Tu ne t'es même repeigné, c'est étrange…

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je m'occupais toujours de mes cheveux.

_ Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas toi qui est allé chez ce nouveau coiffeur, de la gamme l'Oréal, pour acheter des nouveaux gels et autres laques afin que tes cheveux tiennent tout en étant naturel ?

_ Et alors ? Je préfère utiliser ça que de compter que sur mes pouvoirs pour me coiffer.

_ N'empêche, reprit Ciel en mordant dans une biscotte détrempée, c'est bizarre que tu ne t'es pas coiffé.

Le démon sourit.

_ Il est tôt non ? Nous avons encore le temps.

Ciel cessa de mâcher.

_ Nan.

Sebastian parut dépité.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Depuis quand tu en as de nouveau envie ?

_ Depuis qu'Edenia est revenue.

Ciel resta silencieux.

_ Pas faux. Mais moi, je n'en ai pas trop envie, moins en tout cas.

_ Cette nuit pourtant…

_ Cette nuit, coupa Ciel, j'en avais envie certes. Mais tu m'as soulagé et comblé, comme tout le temps. Je peux passer encore une dizaine d'année sans le faire.

_ Une dizaine d'année ! S'estomaqua le démon. Mais Mon Ame ! Si la Fin du Monde arrive, j'aimerai encore profiter de toi avant dix ans !

_ On est ensemble depuis quatre siècles.

Sebastian se rembrunit.

_ Tu me frustres.

Ciel hocha les épaules.

_ On peut quand même le faire si tu en as envie…

_ Mais ce n'est pas pareil, coupa à son tour Sebastian. Je n'aime pas quand tu te forces.

_ L'envie vient après quand même.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas une vraie envie, et un vrai plaisir.

Ciel le regarda.

_ Mangeons plutôt, on verra après.

En même temps, les informations retransmettaient de tristes nouvelles.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**_

_**My Sweety Angel : Ah ben contente que tu les trouves marrants^^**_

_**Pamplea : XD ben ouais mais bon, ils le font quand même de temps en temps :p Pour le lemon, je ne sais pas encore^^' Pas faux, mais c'est mimi^^ Au moins, Ciel reste Ciel :p La coupe de cheveu de Sebby, un moyen de savoir quand il est en "chaleur" XD Oui c'est sur, le pauvre quand même :p**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

_**« La mort est la plus laide des cavalières, c'est pourtant celle avec qui on danse le plus longtemps. » Laurent Apicella**_

Alors que le son des violons commença à s'élever dans l'air, plusieurs couples se mirent en piste. C'était une valse de Strauss, _Voces de Primavera_. Les robes des femmes se paraient de mille couleurs, comme des touches de pinceau sur un tableau, lumineux, coloré, vivant. Les couples dansaient déjà, les pans de robe tournant, virevoltant.

C'était à Paris, à Montmartre, dans l'ancien Moulin Rouge. Ce quartier était réputé pour ses animations réjouissantes et festivités. Mais depuis quelques mois, ces lieux revivaient et voyaient bon nombre de personnes venir se distraire. Bien entendu, c'était souvent les plus aisés et dans ce moulin, endroit empli d'histoire, il semblait qu'il voulait redorer son blason. Des musiciens et des chefs d'orchestre de renommée se réunissaient et faisaient chanter leurs instruments, remplissant le cœur des gens d'une joie éphémère mais vivante. Les guerres et les maladies les rendaient bien mornes et il fallait bien une échappatoire. Ainsi, les voilà en train de valser, dans des tenues dignes du XVIII et XIVème siècle, peu importe le pays. On trouvait des robes et des costumes de l'époque de Vienne, de l'époque victorienne anglaise, du style empire napoléonien ou encore les magnifique robes à l'apparence féérique russe.

Parmi toute cette foule, un couple se distinguait plus des autres. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène était dans une magnifique robe à cerceau en velours bleu roi. Sa jupe se parait d'une superposition de trois étages de dentelle, puis, du tulle venait par-dessus le velours avec un beau retombé de drapé dont l'extrémité était décorée d'une fine dentelle ponctuée d'argent. Le devant, il laissait entrevoir le velours. Enfin, son haut était un magnifique corset mettant en valeur sa taille bien fine, chaque baleine d'acier était décorée de dentelle et de perles d'argent. Son décolleté était peu proéminent et laissait deviner une petite poitrine. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de manches ballons en organza bleu qui venait se resserrait au niveau du coude à l'aide de la dentelle et des gants bleu roi venaient couvrir le reste de son bras jusqu'au bout des ongles, cachant ses griffes platine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient laissés longs mais un petit diadème les remontait légèrement, en argent. Au centre de son front, le diadème montrait deux rats se touchant le museau. Sa parure bleue et argentée représentait un cœur énorme, semblable au Diamant Hope que porte Ciel. Ils étaient tenus dans des filigranes d'argent. Le collier parait ainsi sa poitrine, montrant ce cœur bleu énorme emmêlé dans des entrelacs compliqués mais non moins magnifique et féériques. Ses boucles d'oreille étaient assorties.

Edenia ne souriait pas et suivait son cavalier qui lui tenait une main et la taille.

Undertaker, lui, la dévorait du regard.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait dégagé ses longues mèches grises, laissant apercevoir ses yeux de shinigami, ainsi que sa cicatrice le balafrant. Le reste de ses cheveux était tressé, lié par un ruban bleu. Ses oreilles découvertes laissaient apercevoir ses boucles d'oreille sombres et nombreuses. Seule sa petite et longue tresse habituelle revenait devant, voletant selon les rythmes de la danse. Ses mèches plus courtes partaient de tous les côtés. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince gris foncé avec un ruban bleu roi longeant ses longues jambes, cachant ses bottes de shinigami. Le haut, il portait une chemise blanche smockée avec un ascot bleu retenu par un pin's de rat. Un veston gris aux brocarts argentés était dessus. Enfin, une élégante redingote à queue de pie noir finissait sa tenue. Elle était bordée de filigranes argentés et de quelques galons de la même couleur. Les manches étaient finement travaillées, portant des entrelacs semblant se noyer au niveau de ses épaules et disparaissaient dans le tissu. Le col était en pointe, comme on peut le trouver dans de nombreux costard et autre frac de l'époque victorienne. Des boutons argentés en forme de cœur anatomique, et non un cœur allégorique, étaient cousus. Une rose blanche et une bleue étaient fixées à l'emplacement de son cœur.

L'un et l'autre tournaient autour des autres couples, comme si de rien était. Toutefois, ils avaient de nombreux regards et certains chuchotaient.

En effet, la plupart des personnes ici présentes étaient des habitués, alors à les voir, c'était surprenant. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient bizarrement assortis. Autant la femme, ça allait mais son cavalier… malgré son apparence élégante, certains détails de ses vêtements faisaient froid dans le dos, sans compter ses longs cheveux, ses cicatrices, son sourire étiré et malsain ainsi que ses longues mains blanches aux longs ongles noirs. Mais le couple n'en avait cure.

_ Dites-moi, commença Undertaker alors qu'il menait toujours la danse, vous laissez le hasard faire pour le démon, n'est-ce pas ?

Edenia fronça les sourcils, ne répondant pas.

_ Vous avez le pouvoir de les emmener de force dans votre Monde, alors pourquoi ? Continua-t-il. Essayez-vous de le tester ? Il me semble qu'il a prouvé depuis ces derniers siècles qu'il est digne, non ?

Les yeux rubis et dorés brillèrent quelques instants.

_ Je veux tester certaines choses, en effet. Enfin…

Edenia sourit et son regard traversa le shinigami. Ce dernier ressentit un certain malaise.

_ … je veux que le démon me soit soumis. Il y a certes, de nombreux contestataires, mais je n'apprécie pas que ce petit démon ose s'interposer entre mon Ciel et moi. Après tout, je les ai sauvés maintes fois et je les ai même unis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être douce avec lui.

Undertaker haussa un sourcil.

_ Au risque de perdre Ciel ?

Edenia baissa la tête et se pinça la lèvre inférieure, sous la colère et la peine.

_ Ciel a vécu plus de temps avec le démon qu'avec moi, hélas. Il me considère, certes, comme sa deuxième mère, mais je ne peux pas lui apporter les mêmes choses que le démon lui apporte.

_ Vous l'aimez pourtant.

_ Bien sur que je l'aime, je l'ai protégé et j'ai changé à son contact. Mais je suis sa mère à ses yeux et rien d'autre. Et je me vois mal faire autre chose avec lui, franchement.

Undertaker garda le silence.

_ Vous pourriez pourtant. Vous êtes belle, forte et excellez dans plusieurs domaines. Il serait facile d'enrayer le démon pour que le Comte tombe dans vos bras.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dans mes bras, il est mon fils !

Un nouveau silence et cette dernière phrase attira quelques regards curieux et inquisiteurs.

Voyant le mutisme du Roi des Rats, le shinigami soupira.

_ Je peux tuer le démon pour vous, comme ça, vous pourriez protéger Ciel.

Edenia sourit et fixa le croque-mort… mais ses yeux étaient encore vides.

_ Je ne veux pas, Undertaker. C'est gentil, mais non. Je verrai avec le hasard. Après tout, ils vont être bientôt devant le fait accompli et en cas de problèmes, je serai là.

La danse s'arrêta et les couples se saluèrent.

Edenia et Undertaker n'échappèrent pas à la règle. Ils reculèrent d'un pas et firent une révérence. Le shinigami sourit.

_ Il semblerait que c'est l'heure.

Edenia sourit.

_ En effet, c'est l'heure.

Elle se releva, tapa dans ses mains et la lumière s'éteignit. Aussitôt, on entendit des couinements et des bruits de terreur et de douleur se succédèrent.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.**_

_**Mon fils : Oui fils, surtout du côté du pays de la vodka. Et ouaip, c'est ça... car ça se trouve, mais genre 30euros le mètre, non merci ! Undy est un chouillat jaloux et suréagit quand il s'agit de la Mère des Rats. Merci fils^^ **_

_**S-Lay L : XD oui en effet, mais c'est assez marrant. Et encore, c'est plus Undy qui se fait son film ;p**_

_**Twilight-and-BlackButler : Ca, faudra voir au fil des chapitres mais ça ne sera pas de sitôt qu'on aura la réponse !**_

_**Robeespierre7 : Si on veut, en tout cas, c'est pas joyeux :p Après, on va mieux connaître les raisons des agissements d'Edenia sur le sort de la Terre, mais il est clair que c'est une méthode expéditive. Tant qu'à Undertaker... arf, c'est clair que c'est triste, surtout après 4 siècles...**_

_**Quelques petites infos...**_

_**Bon déjà, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à publier, ça dépendra de beaucoup de choses et aussi parce que je suis de moins en moins inspirée. Je vais essayer de la finir mais j'ai peur qu'un moment ou un autre, je l'abandonne. Après, pour cette fic, je vais signaler au préalable les chapitres gores, car ils sont vraiment gores et devraient être classés dans le MA et non pas juste M. Si vous lisez les chapitres correspondants, je vous déconseille de manger avant ou pendant... non sérieusement, même moi, j'ai trouvé ça dégueu... De plus, cette fic signe un tournant dans ma vie et dans l'écriture. Autant avec "raticide" c'était jeune et limite fangirl, là maintenant, je fais pas mal de troll... fin bref, vous verrez ;p**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**« C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur. » William Shakespeare.**_

Sebastian se tourna vers l'écran, regardant les images en 3D et fronça les sourcils.

_ Edenia a encore frappé.

Ciel porta aussi son attention dessus.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas elle. Même s'il y a des rats, on sait qu'en Russie, il y a des émeutes. Arrête de dire que ce n'est que sa faute.

Le démon le foudroya du regard.

_ Elle s'arrange aussi pour que les états se battent entre eux.

_ Elle n'a jamais dit ça. Les tensions existent déjà depuis un petit moment de toute façon. Sauf que maintenant, tout explose… enfin, tant qu'on peut éviter la Guerre Nucléaire.

Sebastian soupira.

_ J'espère… car si ça se produit, ça serait la catastrophe. Tous les pays en sont dotés, y compris ceux dont on ne voudrait pas.

Ciel acquiesça.

En effet, plusieurs pays possédaient des bombes nucléaires, enfin, quasiment tous les pays qui étaient assez riches. Le problème, c'était que de petits états indépendant ou ayant une mauvaise réputation, l'avaient aussi. Comme la Corée du Nord, certains Pays du Maghreb et bien d'autres encore… Ils en avaient minimum une… Ce qui était bien trop mais la course aux armements continuaient inlassablement jusqu'à il y a une dizaine d'année où les Etats Unis avaient inventé « l'arme du siècle », à savoir le pistolet à rayon gamma. Sa puissance de destruction était impressionnante, capable de percer un mur bétonné, de calciné un corps sur toute une partie et bien d'autres choses horribles… maintenant, les ingénieurs tentaient de mettre ce type d'arme à plus grande échelle, à savoir des bombes. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé, mais les bombes nucléaires existent encore belle et bien. Et la propagation des pistolets gamma est alarmante.

En attendant, les nouvelles montraient des images volées de satellites des plaines de Russie où d'innombrables cadavres couvraient la surface. On voyait clairement qu'il y avait eu des affrontements, autant avec les ennemis, à savoir des norvégiens, mais aussi quelques cadavres de rats difformes.

Ciel n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi les norvégiens et les russes se faisaient la guerre… Selon Sebastian, une histoire de territoire marchande et géographique…

Pour le moment, les morts étaient présents et c'était alarmant. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien des troupes. Aussitôt, des rumeurs circulaient disant que les rats avaient fini par dévorer les deux adversaires en pleine bataille. La zone était protégée et sous quarantaine, encore une fois.

Soupirant, Ciel ordonna de changer de chaine et la télévision mit des programmes pour enfant sous l'œil incrédule de Sebastian.

_ Des dessins animés ? Tu es sérieux là ?

Ciel hocha les épaules.

_ Je préfère m'abrutir devant « Mon Petit Poney à Huit Pattes »* que devant les nouvelles déprimantes des guerres.

_ C'est quand même mieux de savoir de ce qu'il se passe.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais pas dès le matin et pas à chaque fois qu'on mange ou des trucs comme ça. Personnellement, je n'en peux plus d'entendre toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles depuis bientôt un siècle.

Sebastian admit qu'il avait raison mais…

_ Tu regardes quand même « Mon Petit Poney à Huit Pattes ».

Ciel rougit.

_ Tu préfères regarder « Les doux chatons et leurs copains »** ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sebastian qui rougit légèrement.

_ Ils sont plus mignons que ton cheval à huit pattes.

_ Mais je l'aime bien ce cheval, il est marrant au moins.

_ Mais moins mignon que les chatons avec leur regard tellement tendres et leur pelage ébouriffé leur donnant l'air de peluche.

Ciel se stoppa de nouveau dans son élan de manger sa deuxième biscotte.

_ Sebastian, quand tu ne fais pas cours, je sais que tu regardes des vidéos de chatons sur ton ordinateur personnel, alors tais-toi. Moi, je ne peux voir que « Mon Petit Poney à Huit Pattes » que là.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Parce qu'on utilise tous les deux ton pc portable à la maison car le mien est surchargé de tous les dossiers des derniers siècles pour l'entreprise. Alors quand je vogue sur le net et quand je vois dans les recherches, ton navigateur me propose « chaton » « chaton mignon » « vidéo de chaton » et j'en passe, voilà. Enfin, je m'estime heureux que tu regardes ça plutôt que des pornos. Quoique… j'ai peur vu le nombre de vidéo de chaton que tu regardes…

Le démon devint livide.

_ Je ne fais que regarder des chatons et rien d'autre. Je préfère avoir des activités avec toi que devant un écran ou même devant des chats ! C'est malsain !

_ On est d'accord.

Silence.

Ils continuèrent de manger tandis que Ciel regardait un épisode de « Mon Petit Poney à Huit Pattes », distraitement.

_ Mon Ame ? Demanda Sebastian.

_ Oui ? Répondit Ciel sans se détacher de la télé.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

Ciel le regarda.

Les yeux rubis laissaient transparaître un sentiment que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles.

Il soupira et prit la main du démon dans la sienne.

_ Sebastian, nous sommes ensembles, nous vivons ensembles. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais ils savaient. Ils le ressentaient l'un et l'autre, cette peur qui commençait à les ronger, pareil que quand le démon avait failli y rester dans Asiluth avant qu'Edenia n'arrive à le sauver.

Pourtant, ici, ils avaient encore le choix de partir dans le Monde des Rats. Mais Sebastian s'y refusait, ne voulant pas obéir à Edenia. Résultat, l'un et l'autre commençaient à avoir peur, se demandant quand l'Apocalypse allait arriver.

Serait-ce demain ? Aujourd'hui ? Dans deux semaines ? Dans trois mois ? Dans un an ?

Edenia avait dit que cela allait bientôt se produire mais pourquoi sous-entendait-elle par « bientôt » ? En tant qu'immortels, ce « bientôt » pouvait tout dire et rien dire à la fois… il ne fallait qu'attendre…

Sebastian leva la main de son mari et embrassa le dessus, la serrant.

Ciel aimerait lui dire que tout se passerait bien mais… il n'en avait pas le courage car il ne voulait pas mentir si ça se passait mal…

* * *

_* : Vous connaissez Sleipnir ?^o^_

_** : Et Big Bang Theory ?_

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**L'Union fait la force… ou pas.**_

Michael et Gabriel étaient côte à côeé, regardant au loin les plaines de Mathey, sur le château de Briah. La paix était revenue bien que les démons et les anges restaient dans leur territoire respectif, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Quoique… il y avait encore quelques tensions mais dans l'ensemble, ça allait. Les Hautes Instances Célestes et Démoniaques se réunissaient parfois, enfin, plus depuis ces derniers siècles. Lucifer et Bélial venaient assez souvent, accompagnés parfois d'Asmodée et d'Astaroth. Mais les autres restaient à Géhenna, s'occupant des sept différents étages. Ah oui, Déesse Notre Mère, le Roi des Rats, avaient reconstruit les étages qui avaient été détruits par le Néant. Ce fait avait aidé à redorer le blason de la Mère des Rats et que de plus en plus de démons l'acceptent en tant que Dieu et… en tant que Satan. Car bien sur, elle était Bien et Mal.

Gabriel profita de la chaleur rassurante des rayons du soleil.

Michael et elle étaient chargés de surveiller Asiluth et de prévenir le Roi des Rats au moindre problème.

Quant ils avaient vu Edenia sortir du Septième Ciel, ce fut comme un soulagement. Ils avaient tous la preuve qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle avait réussi à colmater l'Univers tout en étant indépendante d'Asiluth… ou presque. En effet, sur l'emplacement de son cœur, figurait le YHWH, entier et violet, luisant au rythme de son cœur. Bien que la Mère fût détachée d'Asiluth, elle était à quelque part reliée à lui. Tout le monde avait vu que cela ne plaisait pas au shinigami qui l'accompagnait sans cesse et qui lui rapportait des cadavres afin qu'elle se nourrisse durant sa convalescence.

Beaucoup d'anges et de démons s'étaient indignés mais d'autres avaient accepté, après tout, les sacrifices étaient aussi courant avant, surtout en Enfer, mais il y en avait aussi au Paradis, comme quoi… ça ne voulait pas dire que plus on était blanc, plus on était bon. Métatron était l'exemple même d'ailleurs… jusqu'à que la Déesse l'élimine.

Le problème, c'était qu'Edenia était aussi sortie alors que l'Equilibre était bien instable. Tous les mondes sont connectés, mis à part le Monde des Shinigamis et un peu moins celui du Monde des Rats. Toutefois, Asshiah, l'Univers du Paradis et l'Univers de l'Enfer sont directement reliés entre eux, comme une sorte de tour, si ça casse quelque part, tout est fragilisé. Et depuis quelques siècles, l'Homme a fait de grandes avancées technologiques. Oh, d'un côté, ce n'est pas mal, ils évoluent mais… il y a aussi une grande avancée dans la cruauté et la domination de l'autre à un point qu'ils affaiblissent Asshiah même et empoisonnent à son tour leurs mondes à eux.

Le Roi des Rats était bien inquiet et pendant plusieurs jours et nuits, avec les Hautes Instances Démoniaques et l'Administration des Shinigamis, ils avaient mis au point un accord : il fallait se débarrasser des Humains. Cette solution n'était pas la plus approuvée, elle était même décidée en dernier recours. Après tout, les démons se nourrissent d'âme, pas que d'humains mais ce sont les meilleures car justement, grâce à leurs vices et tout le bordel, ça leur donne à un certain charme… mais d'autres démons préfèrent aussi la pureté… d'où certains problèmes avec des animaux. Asmodée étant le premier à clamer l'extermination humaine car pour lui, cette espèce a fini encore plus dépravée que lui.

On ne lui avait pas répondu, ou de manière polie. Enfin surtout Edenia… sans doute a-t-elle l'habitude avec le shinigami fou ?

Tout du moins, plusieurs choses avaient été proposées… en passant de la descente de certains anges et archanges auprès de personnes pieuses ou non afin de tenter de remettre la paix, en passant aussi par la montée de possession avec les démons…

Ça n'avait servi à rien…

Puis, la Mère avait tenté avec ses propres enfants mais ça s'était soldé par un échec et elle avait du tuer ses premiers petits. Certains humains se doutaient réellement qu'il y avait une existence supérieure, ils avaient alors tenté de faire des expériences sur ses enfants pour essayer de communiquer avec cet _être supérieur_ ou de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans les rats, c'est-à-dire de la vivisection.

Depuis, la décision avait été prise.

Gabriel soupira.

_ Quand penses-tu qu'elle reviendra ?

Michael ne répondit pas.

_ Une fois qu'elle aura réglé le problème, je suppose.

_ LES, plutôt.

_ Oui, sans doute. Mais elle est forte, elle va bien y arriver.

Gabriel acquiesça.

Elle croyait en la Déesse aussi. Edenia était puissante et faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Tout le monde plaçait les espoirs en elle. Enfin tout le monde, du moins, pour ceux qui l'avaient accepté. Les autres n'étaient qu'une poignée à côté.

Michael quitta la contemplation des plaines pour se tourner vers la vaste salle de séjour.

_ Ils arrivent, annonça-t-il.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu es devenu bien plus sensible quand Lucifer arrive.

_ Probablement depuis que je l'ai répudié En Bas.

_ Sans doute, répondit Gabriel en le fixant quelques instants.

Quelques secondes après, la grande porte dorée s'ouvrit sur Lucifer, Bélial et Asmodée.

Les trois démons avaient coutume de venir de temps en temps, surtout depuis que le Roi des Rats était parti sur Asshiah avec le shinigami. Elle les avait sollicités pour qu'ils se tiennent tous au courant des avancées ou de quelconques nouvelles.

Néanmoins, l'ambiance restait assez froide entre les démons et les anges.

Lucifer salua rapidement de la tête Gabriel et fixa un moment Michael, sans sourire. Il avait une dent contre lui depuis qu'il l'avait chassé du Paradis à coup d'épée dans le cul et terni ses ailes. Quoique, il appréciait ce noir maintenant.

_ Bonjour, ma mignonne, salua Asmodée en faisant un clin d'œil à Gabriel.

_ Bonjour, Asmodée, répondit-elle. Je vous ai dit cent fois d'arrêter de me donner ce sobriquet.

_ Je sais mais je continue quand même.

Il réfléchit.

_ Mais il est vrai que cela ne vous sied guère, Ma Dame.

Gabriel était quelque peu blasée.

Michael soupira et se tourna vers l'ange.

_ Démon de la Luxure, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose.

_ Hélas.

_ Hé oh ! S'offusqua l'intéressé.

Lucifer lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant d'arrêter ses conneries. Puis, il regarda de nouveau les anges.

_ Alors, on commence ou pas ?

La patience n'était pas la première de ses vertus... en avaient-ils au moins ?

_ Dès que les autres archanges nous auront rejoint, fit Michael en l'invitant de la main à s'installer autour de la table ronde.

_ Vos _compagnons_ sont TOUJOURS en retard, remarqua Lucifer.

_ Je sais bien, mais tout le monde sait que les conseils sont ennuyeux, répondit Gabriel en prenant place.


	17. Chapter 17

_**« La jalousie est un sentiment qui dérape. » Jérôme Riquier**_

Ce fut avec violence que la gifle se répercuta en écho. En même temps, la petite rue déserte n'aidait pas.

Les yeux de la Mère des Rats brillaient d'une lueur destructrice et haineuse. Elle respirait rapidement, voyant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser brutalement. Sa main était encore levée, avec les griffes de platine ensanglantées. En face d'elle, la joue d'Undertaker avait de profondes entailles où le sang coulait maintenant en sillon. Il avait détourné la tête sous l'impact, surpris de la gifle. Ses yeux verts et jaunes étaient écarquillés. Puis, il redressa doucement sa tête, fixant la jeune femme qui continuait de lui lancer un sale regard.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une des rues de Belgique, sous un temps de chien. La pluie déferlait tandis que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant.

Undertaker était trempé, ses cheveux gris se collant à son visage mais aussi à sa tunique. Tant qu'à Edenia, sa robe blanche, fine, lui collait à la peau, laissant voir son corps amaigri et sa petite poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin d'ailleurs ? Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à allaiter ses enfants alors bon… des sous-vêtements d'humains ne lui seraient pas d'une grande utilité, surtout que sa petite poitrine tenait très bien ainsi.

Enfin bref.

Le shinigami était trop choqué pour réagir. Il n'osait surtout rien faire en voyant ce regard rempli de haine face à lui, pour lui et le fait que plusieurs des enfants de la Mère les entouraient. Ces derniers soufflaient et se gonflaient, prêts à attaquer dès que leur Mère leur donnerait l'ordre.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et sa main se baissa lentement, mais elle ne cessait de le regarder.

Undertaker se sentit mal. Il avait mal de voir cette expression de tueuse sur le visage de son aimée… mais… il l'avait mérité après tout.

Il serra la mâchoire puis :

_ Votre Majesté, tenta-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

_ La ferme.

Le ton était froid mais pas crié. Ce qui stoppa net le shinigami. Elle avait parfois parlé ainsi à son frère défunt avant d'essayer de le tuer.

Malgré tout, il recommença.

_ Je suis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edenia lui tourna le dos. Sa robe blanche l'handicapait légèrement, détrempée, elle collait trop à ses jambes et dès qu'elle faisait un geste brusque, le tissu envoyait des trombes d'eau.

Mais elle en fit fi et partit, plantant le shinigami dans la ruelle. Aussitôt, les rats difformes suivirent leur Mère, mais de manière discrète, c'est-à-dire en grimpant le long des gouttières pour aller sur les toits ou pénétrant les égouts. Les plus gros et les dominants avaient lancé un dernier regard assassin au shinigami. Mais ils n'attaquaient pas. Déjà parce que leur Mère ne leur avait pas autorisé et aussi parce que c'était lui qui les avait mis au monde quand maman était faible lors de la mise bas.

Ils partirent tous, laissant Undertaker sous cette pluie battante. Il baissa la tête et se mordit la joue.

Il savait pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Néanmoins, cela le troublait qu'elle ait fait ça, de plus, elle devait le savoir, alors pourquoi s'être laissée à ses… pulsions ? Sentiments ? Il ne savait pas.

_ Edenia…

Il releva la tête et courut à son tour, allant à sa recherche. Une fois arrivé à la place où Edenia l'avait trouvé, il se sentit perdu. Le remord le prenait aussi… Il l'aimait… Bien sur qu'il l'aimait et elle savait qu'il avait quelques… écarts. Après tout, il avait promis de rester avec elle pour l'Eternité, de l'aimer… elle n'avait pas répondu à son amour, restant froide mais l'acceptait pour l'Eternité, vu que c'était elle qui lui avait proposé. Mais elle se refusait à lui… les étreintes si rares… encore pire quelques baisers alors le reste…

De plus, cela faisait plusieurs semaines… non, mois, qu'ils étaient ensembles sur Asshiah, se séparant rarement. C'était difficile pour lui de se contenir, surtout après tant de siècles… il était alors parti à cet endroit, réputé comme la Place Pigalle de Paris. Et il avait trouvé quelques petites vertus intéressées. Ils avaient passé quelques heures ensembles et quand il sortit de la maison close, Edenia était à l'entrée, le regard vide. Puis elle l'avait pris par le bras, l'avait emmené dans cette ruelle et elle l'avait giflé. Ses enfants avaient rappliqué. Une partie était même allée dans le bordel, faisant un carnage.

Soupirant de colère, envers lui-même, il se concentra pour savoir où est-ce qu'elle était. Après tout, il arrivait assez facilement à la repérer. Puis, il grimaça et sauta à temps avant qu'un vecteur ne le coupe en deux.

Undertaker atterrit sur un toit et sortit immédiatement sa faux. Dégageant ses cheveux gris, il aperçut Edenia, dans sa forme intermédiaire, c'est-à-dire celui du séraphin de platine. Elle bondit, ouvrant ses ailes et brandissant un de ses bras avec une longue lame de platine. Ses vecteurs dansaient autour d'elle, allant en avant. Pour se protéger, Undertaker fit tournoyer sa faux et coupa les vecteurs.

Ils repousseront.

Toutefois, il ne put éviter la lame de platine. Elle se logea dans sa tunique, le plaquant contre le toit et une autre vint le bloquer de l'autre côté. Un des vecteurs attrapa la faux et le balança à plusieurs mètres.

Edenia était au-dessus de lui. Un genou entre les jambes et Undertaker déglutit en sentant l'excroissance de platine menaçait sa virilité. Il aperçut les sept queues danser derrière le séraphin, s'agitant avec colère. Mais une fois de plus, ce fut le regard du Roi des Rats qui le tétanisa.

Il serra la mâchoire, tout contracté, prêt à se battre contre elle si besoin. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, tout comme elle. Sinon, elle l'aurait tué depuis un moment.

Alors, il soupira et se décontracta. Il fixa les yeux rubis et dorés de la Mère qui respirait toujours comme un animal enragé.

Comment réagir ? Que ressentir ?

Elle n'était pas contente de son méfait. Par jalousie ? Laquelle dans ce cas ? D'amour ? Ou juste le fait qu'il était à elle, point ?

Le voyant rien faire, Edenia se redressa et le libéra de ses lames. Sans un regard, elle déplia ses ailes et partit, se cachant quelques rues plus loin.


	18. Chapter 18

_**« L'ignorance préserve la peur. » Jean-Yves Soucy**_

Sebastian, tout content de lui, souriait comme un idiot tandis qu'il cachait les yeux de son mari. Ce dernier se laissait guider à travers leur appartement et en tâtant les meubles autour de lui, il devina qu'il était dans la cuisine.

_ Bon, s'impatienta Ciel, tu peux peut-être enlever tes mains, non ?

Le démon ricana.

_ Pas encore, Mon Ame ! Attends encore quelques instants.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et Sebastian stoppa la cadence.

_ Ciel ?

C'était tellement rare qu'il l'appelle comme ça maintenant.

_ Oui ?

_ Promets-moi de garder les yeux fermés quand je vais enlever mes mains.

Un silence.

_ On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? S'agaça Ciel.

_ Rooo, mais aller, promets !

Le jeune homme soupira, vaincu par tant d'excitation dans la voix de son mari.

_ Très bien, je te le promets.

_ Merci.

Sebastian dégagea ses mains et le contourna tout en s'assurant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. C'était Ciel après tout, il ne changerait jamais. Néanmoins, il avait l'air de respecter et le démon sourit de nouveau.

_ Tu peux les ouvrir.

Ciel ne se fit pas prier et son regard vairon se posa sur leur table en plexiglas noir. Dessus, il y avait deux papiers, un de la fac et un de son entreprise. Ciel plissa les yeux et les prit. Le premier, la fac de Sebastian, indiquait qu'il prenait ses vacances de mi-juillet à mi-septembre, chose assez exceptionnelle vu que les facultés rouvraient généralement fin août pour s'occuper de tout un tas de paperasse et de réunions en tout genre. Le deuxième papier, de son entreprise, présentait aussi des congés de mi-juillet à mi-septembre.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais pris de vacances à ces dates-là. Et encore, il n'avait tout simplement pas posé ses vacances. Il regarda de nouveau celles de la fac.

Ah d'accord.

Sebastian avait du s'arranger pour qu'ils les aient en même temps.

Ciel leva les yeux sur lui et trouva son démon souriant, content de lui.

_ Je me suis permis d'appeler ton entreprise pour poser tes vacances, vu que tu en prends très peu et que tu travailles d'arrache-pied, nous avons convenu avec tes subordonnés de te donner les congés en même temps que les miens. Je me suis arrangé aussi de mon côté. Cela faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas pris de vacances et qu'on n'avait pas de moments rien qu'à nous. Ainsi, nous avons deux mois, rien qu'à nous. Après, je voulais savoir où voudrais-tu aller ?

Ciel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il sourit aussi, heureux que son mari ait pris ce genre d'initiative. Deux mois de vacances, où il serait juste tous les deux, pas besoin de travailler, d'avoir des responsabilités. Juste se détendre. Combien de temps ? Surement depuis leur semaine de noces…

Le jeune homme posa les papiers et enlaça son mari, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Sebastian sembla ronronner de plaisir et déposa aussi un bisou sur la joue. Puis, il se dégagea et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux vairons de son aimé.

_ Où veux-tu aller alors ? On pourrait aller dans un pays, à l'extérieur de l'Europe ? Nous avons deux mois et nous n'avons que peu vu le reste du monde malgré ces derniers siècles passés ensemble.

Pas con. Ça faisait trois-quatre siècles qu'ils étaient ensembles et à part l'Amérique et le Vieux Continent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment _visité_ le reste.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Tu veux aller où ? Toi ?

Sebastian réfléchit.

_ Il y a de nombreux endroits où j'aimerai aller : Egypte, Australie, Brésil, Mexique…

Ciel fit la moue.

_ Que des pays chaud, hein ?

Le démon sourit.

_ Tu ne veux pas voir les pyramides de Gizeh ? Voir les momies ? Ou même des koalas ? Ou ces étranges temples incas ?

_ Non, trop chaud. Encore, en hiver ou en automne, oui. Mais juillet-aout, tu veux ma mort ? Je suis peut-être immortel mais je n'ai pas la même résistance que toi. D'autant plus que mon asthme va me faire un mal de chien avec la chaleur.

_ Tu as ta Ventoline, souligna Sebastian moqueur.

_ Et je n'aime pas me sentir transpirant.

Le démon passa une langue sur ses lèvres, sans prendre gare.

_ Pourtant, certaines fois, tu aimes, ronronna-t-il.

Ciel rougit immédiatement.

_ Tais-toi hein ! _Ça_, c'est différent !

Son mari ricana, content de son effet.

_ Où veux-tu aller sinon toi ? Proposa-t-il enfin.

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

_ J'aimerai bien visiter la Norvège ou la Scandinavie. Quoique avec les tentions militaires et politiques de ces derniers mois… Sinon, j'aimerai bien aller au Canada ou en Thaïlande.

_ Tu veux voir des caribous, des élans et manger des insectes ?

Ciel fit la moue.

_ Stéréotypes.

Sebastian hocha les épaules.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais de contentement.

_ On se décide ou pas ?

_ Pourquoi pas la Thaïlande ?

_ Dit-il après avoir dit qu'ils mangeaient des insectes.

_ Tu sais bien que c'est pour rire. Mais blague à part, on pourra aller visiter ce pays. Leurs temples sont magnifiques et c'est assez… coloré je dirai.

Ciel sourit.

_ Ça marche.

Le démon sourit et vint de nouveau enlacer son mari en embrassant son front.

_ Bien, je contacterai l'aéroport pour nous avoir des places et je vais me renseigner là-bas pour les hôtels et tout. J'ai des élèves thaïlandais dans mes classes, je pourrai leur demander conseil.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

Ciel leva la tête et l'embrassa.

Prendre des vacances n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Malgré la conjoncture actuelle, il est clair que ça leur changerait les idées. D'autant plus, si la Fin du Monde arrivait, autant se payer quelques heures de détente. Enfin, en espérant que l'Apocalypse vienne seulement après septembre, Ciel aimerait profiter de VRAIES vacances pour une fois. Et avec son tendre mari, que demander de plus ? Ah si, pas de fin du monde en fait… mais Ciel et Sebastian étaient impuissants face à cela…


	19. Chapter 19

_**« Je crains votre silence, non pas vos injures. » Jean Racine**_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident en Belgique. Deux semaines aussi où Edenia fuyait Undertaker alors qu'il tentait sans cesse de la rejoindre et de s'expliquer. Elle avait été en colère, et elle s'était sentie quelque peu trahie.

Le Roi des Rats leva une de ses trois têtes vers le ciel bleu marqué de temps à autre de nuages blancs. Elle était dans une réserve naturelle en France, en plutôt une espèce de grand zoo, enfin un truc dans le genre, en Corrèze. C'était l'une des rares subsistants encore, certains humains s'étaient battus pour garder un espace pour des vautours.

Edenia était actuellement là, sur une des grandes crêtes, dépeuplées de grands arbres pour la cacher. Elle s'en moquait si on la voyait, ce n'était pas comme si les humains pouvaient lui faire du mal et il n'y avait pas des caméras partout, pire encore, certains avaient du s'en aller à cause des baisses des fonds pour s'occuper des grands oiseaux. Les vautours se débrouillaient eux-mêmes, heureusement encore.

Le Roi des Rats déambula sur ses falaises et leva ses trois têtes vers une autre crête. Remuant son train-arrière, le gigantesque rongeur sauta et s'attacha à la paroi grâce à ses griffes acérées. Elle grimpa pour atteindre le sommet, toujours plus haut, cela l'amusait de toucher les nuages avec ses têtes et d'attraper ces fantômes blancs avec ses incisives.

Une fois au sommet, le Roi des Rats se mit sur ses pattes arrière, dévoilant son pelage platine et ses mamelles de taille normale pour une fois. Néanmoins, quelques abcès refaisaient leur apparition ainsi que des zones nécrosées. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrivait bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela la poursuive sur Asshiah.

La répugnante créature agita ses vibrisses et ses museaux touchèrent les nuages. Ses ailes tremblèrent un peu, mais elles demeuraient inutiles sous cette forme.

Edenia se figea et grogna. Sa crête grandit, laissant voir ses épines de platine briller au soleil et ses sept queues se balancer d'avant en arrière, parcourues de fines épines. Les trois têtes fixèrent un endroit et dévoilèrent leurs longues incisives dorées et platine.

Undertaker sortit de derrière un rocher et la toisa, faux en main. Il n'était pas complètement fou tout de même. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire blesser gravement, surtout quand la Mère était sous sa forme finale. Il aperçut les vecteurs sortirent avec leur rat en embout en train de couiner de rage et de folie. Certains étaient couvert d'abcès, d'autres laissaient tomber de la chair putride. Il y en avait quelques uns néanmoins qui étaient encore… normaux.

Le shinigami fixa Edenia un moment.

L'énorme rongeur plissa ses yeux dorés et rouges. Après quelques minutes à se défier du regard, Edenia perdit sa forme monstrueuse et fit disparaître sa crête et ses vecteurs. Ses têtes se secouèrent et la créature reprit sa marche, les queues en équilibre.

Undertaker la suivit, non sans garder sa faux au cas où. Il resta néanmoins bien en arrière et la regarda se déplacer, observant le roulement de ses muscles et des rouages de ses cuisses et du bas du dos. Il entendit la respiration calme du monstre.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, le Roi des Rats se coucha de tout son long sur une plaine plate et sans rochers ou autres arbustes. Ses têtes baillèrent toute en même temps, lui faisant plisser les yeux et dévoilant toute la longueur de ses incisives. Une fois encore, Undertaker resta à l'écart et l'observa un moment. Après quelques minutes, Edenia bougea et s'entreprit de faire sa toilette, tout comme rongeur ferait. Elle commença par les flancs, donnant de violents coups de langue, alternant avec ses incisives pour se peigner semblerait-il. Une fois cela fait, elle attrapa ses queues qu'elle mordilla jusqu'à la pointe, enlevant toutes les saletés. Puis elle s'attaqua à ses têtes. Là où elle s'était allongée, il y avait un petit lac et elle trempa ses pattes pour faire sa toilette, ébouriffant ses poils platine, se lissant les oreilles et les vibrisses.

Enfin, quand elle eut fini, elle se mit en boule, les queues repliées contre elle-même et les têtes déposées dessus.

Un rat, un vrai rat… en plus gros et monstrueux.

Undertaker resta attentif à sa respiration et dès qu'elle devient plus profonde et plus calme, il commença à avancer. Ho, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle se reposait juste. Mais il était plus facile de l'approcher quant elle était entre deux eaux. Il fit disparaître sa faux et s'approcha d'elle, arrivant à quelques mètres devant ses gueules. Aussitôt, Edenia releva les gueules et l'observa quelques instants. Elle soupira et expira un souffle chaud et putride de chair nécrosée. Undertaker n'en fut pas décontenancé, il resta immobile, attendant. En effet, elle reposa ses têtes, sans pour autant fermer ses yeux. Ou du moins, elle tentait de ne pas les fermer. Undertaker avança de nouveau et posa une main aux longs ongles noirs sur l'un des museaux humides et celui-ci bougea à ce contact et sous la respiration. Avec grâce et douceur, il enjamba les queues et vint se coller derrière sa patte avant, s'accoudant à ses flancs qui se soulevait et s'abaissait. Ses yeux verts et jaunes fixèrent un œil doré dardé sur lui. Il pouvait voir le petit iris doré, légèrement plus foncé que le reste. Il admira la couleur or qui semblait danser dans cet œil. Puis, le Roi des Rats ferma tous ses yeux et s'entreprit de faire la sieste, sentant la douceur du soleil caresser sa peau.

Le shinigami sourit et rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant les nuages à son tour.

_ Je ne vous pardonne pas, Undertaker, envoya la voix caverneuse de la créature.

Le shinigami sursauta, croyant qu'elle s'était endormie. Quant il porta son attention sur elle, la tête du milieu, aux yeux vairons, était redressée et le fixait.

_ N'oubliez pas, vous êtes à moi, vous m'appartenez.

Donc ce n'était que de la jalousie possessive, pas d'amour.

_ La prochaine bavure de ce genre, je vous tue. J'ai longtemps fermé les yeux sur vos agissements.

Undertaker sourit.

_ Il va de soi, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Néanmoins, il faudra parler un moment ou un autre.

Edenia plissa ses yeux et laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain avant de reposer sa tête et de repartir dans ses songes.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Après le troll en puissance et tout, nous commençons enfin à rentrer dans le vif du sujet !**_

* * *

_**« Et, il lui demanda : Quel est ton nom ? Légion est mon nom, lui répondit-il, car nous sommes plusieurs. » Marc 5.9**_

Sebastian resta pensif quelques instants, tandis que les étudiants s'installaient sur les bancs de l'amphi. Le démon s'assit sur la chaise et alluma son pc portable. L'écran holographique se matérialisa tandis que le clavier s'illuminait doucement. Il appuya sur un bouton pour activer le wifi entre son écran et le diaporama.

Il repensa à la cérémonie mortuaire qui avait lieu pour l'avion qui s'était écrasé avec les élèves, dévorés par les rats… mais pas que. Il y avait aussi d'autres attaques de ces rongeurs qui faisaient la une. Les deux dernières avaient eu lieu au Moulin Rouge et une autre en Belgique, dans un bordel. Le démon trouvait cela bien bizarre et pourquoi ces endroits surtout ? Car la plupart du temps, les attaques ont lieu sur les champs de bataille et de manière assez rare sur les civiles à proprement parlé.

Mais depuis ces dernières semaines, les rats venaient de plus en plus dans les grandes villes et la peur s'installait. Et pour en rajouter, la Corée du Nord avait déclaré la guerre à ses voisins. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle… d'autant plus qu'elle se dote à présent d'une dizaine de bombes nucléaires… Histoire d'en mettre une couche, les pays du Tiers-Monde ont créé une alliance avec elle… ça va être du joli tiens…

Le démon se tira de ses pensées et observa chacun de ses étudiants. Certains regardaient déjà leur écran, probablement en train de trainer sur le net. Sebastian ne comprenait pas qu'on autorise les jeunes à aller sur internet pendant les cours… Car il en voyait beaucoup qui se marrait pour rien et ce n'était pas pour son cours. C'était vexant quelque part… il essayait quand même de rendre ses Cours Magistraux intéressants mais non… Il y aura toujours des têtes dures et des cancres… enfin cancre, c'était vite dit. Généralement, Sebastian classait ses étudiants en trois catégories pendant les cours. Il y avait les cancres ou les décrocheurs, qui se mettaient généralement vers le fond, les sans-histoires et les sérieux qui se mettaient au milieu ou devant et enfin, les fangrils et les groupies qui se mettaient TOUJOURS devant et le prenaient en photo sans qu'il le « voit ». Il n'était même pas sure qu'elles prennent le cours… Au moins, elles avaient le mérite d'être à chacun de ses cours, même ceux commençant à huit heures du matin ou les rattrapages de dix-neuf heures à vingt heures.

Il consulta l'heure. Arf, il avait encore cinq minutes avant que le cours commence et tout le monde n'était pas là. Ses yeux rouges captèrent que les filles de devant le prenait encore en photo avec leurs portables et gloussèrent. Décidément… au début de son entrée dans l'enseignement, soit il y a trois siècles, il avait joui de son statut et draguait ses étudiants pour qu'ils assistent à ses cours et obtiennent de bonnes notes… mais il laissait leurs avances lettre morte. Il aimait Ciel et pour rien au monde il ne le tromperait avec de jeunes filles en chaleur ou des garçons timides ou même… qui voulaient être dominants…

Son attention fut portée sur son portable tactile en train de vibrer à côté de son pc portable. Il sourit en voyant que c'était son mari. Néanmoins, c'était plutôt rare qu'il l'appelle… surtout en fin de matinée.

Il saisit son téléphone, fit glisser son pouce et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

_ Oui Mon Ame ?

_ Sebastian, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le démon écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et se leva, attirant l'attention de ses étudiants qui semblaient inquiets. Jamais Monsieur Michaelis ne se levait d'un coup pour aller dans le couloir au téléphone, et encore moins avec la mine qu'il affichait.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le démon une fois qu'il était sur d'être seul et pas entendu.

_ Je suis dans une usine de l'entreprise et nous sommes pris au piège par des rats.

_ Où es-tu ?

_ Sebastian, je veux déjà que tu te calmes. Nous avons déjà appelé la police et tout le bordel. J'ai juste besoin que tu viennes me chercher une fois cela soit fini et que tu fasses gaffe. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait d'autres attaques de rat dans la ville.

_ Pardon ? Mais où es-tu ?

_ Dans la périphérie nord-est, tu sais, la dernière avoir été montée il y a deux ans.

_ D'accord, j'arrive.

_ Sebastian ! Je veux que tu fasses attention !

Le démon se stoppa.

_ Ciel, tu crois que les rats se sont infiltrés ici aussi ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Ah !

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Sebastian entendit des coups de feu.

_ Ciel ? Ciel ! CIEL !

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que des étudiants commençaient à venir vers lui.

_ Monsieur Michaelis ? Demanda une voix féminine emplie d'inquiétude.

Le démon fit volte face, près à lui dire de retourner à sa place quant il rentendit du bruit :

_ Sebastian ? Désolé, l'armée est là, ils ont tiré dans le tas. Les rats prennent la fuite et ils viennent nous secourir.

_ D'accord, mais je viens te chercher.

_ Et assure-toi qu'il n'y ait pas de rats dans ta fac ! Il y a un ruisseau qui passe là-bas.

_ Oui, je vais le faire. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha avant que son mari en place une autre. Le démon se pinça l'intérieur de la joue et fixa les quelques étudiants qui étaient dans le couloir.

_ Avez-vous vu des rats ou des choses étranges près de la fac ? Notamment vers le ruisseau ?

Sa question étonna les plus jeunes.

_ Euh… non, répondit une autre jeune fille.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Fit une autre quelque peu paniquée.

Les murmures se répercutèrent jusqu'à l'amphi.

_ Monsieur ! Interpella une voix de l'intérieur.

Le démon avança et se fraya un chemin à travers le couloir pour revenir dans l'amphi. Il leva ses yeux carmin et aperçut que c'était un de ces soi-disant cancres.

_ Il y a plusieurs attaques de rats dans la ville et les alentours.

Les étudiants se regardèrent et la panique grimpa.

Sebastian tapa sur le bureau pour ramener le silence.

_ Que tout le monde reste calme, si personne n'a vu de rats près du ruisseau, tout va bien. Néanmoins, rester sur vos gardes et…

Il sortit un petit papier et griffonna dessus. Il le tendit à une étudiante.

_ … transmettez cela au directeur de l'UFR. Je m'absente.

Et sans dire plus, il quitta l'amphi aussi rapidement possible, tout en essayant de passer pour un humain.


	21. Chapter 21

_**/!\ Ce chapitre contient des détails sordides, on passe au MA. Pour celles qui ont du mal avec les asticots et la pourriture, ne pas lire. /!\**_

* * *

_**« Tu enfanteras dans la douleur… » Genèse 3.16**_

La période de paix était courte en fait… Undertaker était de nouveau rejeté par Edenia. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle lui avait couiné dessus, incisives en avant. Ses piques de platine et ses poils s'étaient redressés et le shinigami n'eut d'autres choix que de sauter à plusieurs mètres aux risques de se faire hacher par une des têtes. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il la suivait de loin, en essayant de la surveiller. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle se refusait à quitter les plateaux de la Corrèze.

Undertaker commençait à s'inquiéter, bien qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant la Mère des Rats arracher un couinement plaintif. Aussitôt, il accourut vers elle et la trouva, haletante, couchée sur un flanc. Il ne l'avait pas approché depuis la dernière sieste ensemble et fronça les sourcils.

Elle était gestante à en juger son ventre peu rebondi. Elle devait attendre deux ou trois petits, issus de son spermicide si ça se trouve. Cela veut donc dire que d'autres de ses enfants étaient décédés. Il avait déjà aidé la Mère à mettre bas, mais là… il semblait qu'elle souffrait. C'était étrange.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Aussitôt, Edenia tourna ses têtes vers lui, respirant par la bouche, comme si elle cherchait son oxygène. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui couiner dessus. Undertaker resta impassible, au contraire, il dégagea ses mèches et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Cessez donc vos jérémiades et transformez-vous en séraphin que je vous aide ! Lui cracha-t-il, plus par inquiétude que de colère.

Edenia le fixa un moment et se remit à couiner de douleur, arquant le bassin. Elle plissa ses yeux, laissant clairement transparaître sa souffrance.

Undertaker se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

_ Edenia !

Le rat à trois têtes reporta son attention sur lui, respirant rapidement. Après quelques secondes où ils se défièrent du regard, la Mère se transforma en séraphin de platine.

Undertaker la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber. Une de ses mains s'écorcha sur une de ses épines de métal mais il n'en eut cure en voyant son état. Elle était transpirante, plus pâle que d'habitude, son ventre n'était pas si gros que ça mais elle souffrait. Le pire, il voyait le sang qui coulait entre ses jambes, un peu trop à son goût. Elle gémissait, les larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il l'allongea doucement sur un tapis d'herbe. Elle arracha de nouveau des cris de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

_ Combien attendez-vous de petits ? Demanda-t-il en plaçant ses jambes afin que son col soit suffisamment ouvert.

_ Trois, parvint-elle à souffler entre deux halètements.

Elle gémit de nouveau et se cambra, laissant passer un jet de sang.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Undertaker lui attrapa la main. Edenia redressa la tête et le regarda, sans vraiment le voir. Pourtant, il était inquiet et essayait de la rassurer.

_ Je suis avec vous, Edenia. Je vais vous aider. Poussez.

Le séraphin hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ J'ai trop mal !

_ Poussez !

Serrant sa main limite à sang, Edenia obéit en arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Undertaker dut la lâcher et retira sa grande tunique qui cachait ses habits plus sobres de shinigami et de fossoyeur, il déposa le tissu à terre et écarta les cuisses, guettant l'arrivée des ratons.

Edenia pleurait de douleur, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas accouchée ainsi. La dernière fois était sous le joug de son jumeau. Elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras et laissa battre ses ailes sous la douleur, les nerfs à vifs.

_ Poussez !

La Mère des Rats arracha un couinement suraigu et continua de pousser.

Undertaker s'agita et d'une main, il attrapa doucement la tête apparaissant, il l'aida à sortir et l'enveloppa aussitôt dans sa tunique. Le raton laissa échapper un petit bruit aigu.

_ C'est bien, continuez. Il n'en reste plus que deux.

Edenia prit le temps de respirer avant de pousser de nouveau et couiner sous la douleur. Elle battit des queues et le shinigami dut faire attention à ne pas être rejeté en arrière ou pire, se faire couper en deux. Une fois qu'il aperçut la nouvelle tête du raton, il l'attrapa avec douceur et le sortit. Avec le sang, il était bien plus facile de faire glisser les bébés du col de leur mère. Il le plaça à côté de son frère et replia le tissu sur eux alors qu'ils couinaient.

Puis, Edenia hurla de nouveau de douleur en se cambrant. Il restait un petit et cela avait l'air plus difficile pour elle. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans la terre et sa tête se rejeta en arrière, fiévreuse, des mèches platine se collaient à son front.

Undertaker était clairement inquiet. En trois siècles, jamais la Mère des Rats n'avait eu des complications pour mettre bas. La plupart du temps, elle le faisait seule, sans couiner, tout comme la plupart des rates. Il ne voyait que de temps en temps les contractions et son ventre bouger. Il l'aidait principalement à réchauffer les petits et à enlever le sang, rien d'autre. Pas comme aujourd'hui où il devait mettre les mains en elle pour aider à accoucher.

Les deux premiers ratons étaient sortis assez facilement malgré le temps et les cris de douleur. Mais ça n'avait pas pris plus de dix minutes chacun. Là… cela ne faisait pas loin de vingt minutes que la Mère couinait de douleur et avait des soubresauts.

Que se passait-il ?

Undertaker grimaça en songeant que le dernier petit était peut-être mort, d'où la douleur. Il lui reprit la main, constatant avec effroi qu'elle tremblait.

_ Poussez encore, fit-il d'une voix douce. Faites encore un effort.

Edenia laissa échapper de gros sanglots et tenta de pousser une fois de plus, non sans couiner de douleur.

Undertaker passa une main sur son ventre, essayant de sentir le dernier petit. Mais c'était difficile à percevoir à cause des plaques de platine.

Au bout de cinq autres grosses minutes, il aperçut enfin un museau… vert. Il grimaça en voyant ce qui pointait. Le museau semblait trop bouger. Des asticots. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant la tête entière du dernier raton. Il était déjà décomposé.

Rapidement, il attrapa la tête qui était molle et arracha le corps qui était atrophié du corps de la Mère.

Edenia écarquilla les yeux en voyant Undertaker se levait subitement en cachant la chose dans ses bras.

_ Mon bébé ! Clama-t-elle. Mon bébé !

Elle pleurait. Elle avait moins mal et tenta de bouger, mais ses jambes et son bassin étaient trop ankylosés.

_ UNDERTAKER ! RENDEZ-MOI MON BEBE !

Le shinigami lui lança rapidement un regard désolé tandis qu'elle avait le visage ruisselant de larmes et qu'elle tendait une main vers lui, suppliante.

Il disparut de sa vue, non sans ressentir de la peine.

Il devait enterrer le petit le plus rapidement possible, il ne voulait pas qu'Edenia voit son petit déjà nécrosé.


	22. Chapter 22

_**« C'est toujours par la faim que commence un bon repas. » Louis Auguste Commerson**_

Ciel fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de peine les rats qui baignaient dans leur sang. Certains étaient énormes, atteignant les deux mètres de long et leur apparence… absolument monstrueuse, rappelant un peu le Roi des Rats dans sa forme finale, à part qu'ils n'avaient qu'une tête et qu'une queue.

Le jeune homme descendit du haut des containers où il avait grimpé avec d'autres de ses subordonnés et employés. Le problème, tout le monde n'avait pas pu sauver leur peau et certaines furent tués ou dévorés par les rongeurs. Maintenant… il y avait un autre problème. Ils allaient devoir passer quelques heures en quarantaine voir s'ils avaient chopé cette mystérieuse maladie.

_ Monsieur Rodolphe Phantomhive, salua une voix.

Ciel avisa l'homme en combinaison blanche. Il prit la main tendue et toucha ainsi le plancher des vaches. Le jeune homme se dépoussiéra et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

_ Merveilleux. C'est super de se faire traiter comme du bétail contaminé.

_ Nous sommes désolés mais c'est la procédure. Veuillez nous suivre, cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Il accompagna les gestes aux mots et les deux hommes zigzaguèrent entre les cadavres pour arriver dans un hôpital de fortune. Ciel s'assit sur une chaise et tendit son bras, attendant qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang afin de voir s'il a chopé cette peste mutante.

Au moment où on allait le piquer, son portable vibra. Il le prit et gémit un peu en sentant l'aiguille. Il décrocha.

_ Sebastian ?

_ Je suis devant, ils refusent de me laisser passer.

_ C'est normal…

_ Non ! On sait très bien que tu ne l'as pas ! Je peux venir directement en…

_ Non, chéri. Evitons de se faire remarquer, coupa Ciel en voyant le regard inquisiteur du docteur. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Il raccrocha.

_ Votre mari ?

_ Oui, il s'inquiète, normal.

L'homme en blanc acquiesça.

_ Il faut attendre une petite heure avant que le test nous donne sa réponse.

Ciel hocha la tête à son tour et on l'emmena dans un espace à part où il se détendit. D'ailleurs, un peu trop car il s'endormit… il fut réveillé par le docteur qui lui informa qu'il n'avait rien.

A peine eut-il cette nouvelle qu'il fila à toute allure en dehors de la zone de quarantaine et trouva une foule à plusieurs mètres.

_ Mon Ame ! Interpella Sebastian en faisant des signes de la main.

Des journalistes vinrent vers Ciel mais ce dernier les ignora royalement pour prendre la main de son mari et ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois dedans et démarrée, ils partirent.

_ J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir, lança Sebastian.

_ Pas ma faute, les tests prennent une heure.

_ Enfin, tu es là…

_ Oui. As-tu eu des nouvelles des autres attaques ?

_ J'ai eu des échos. Cambridge a subi deux grosses attaques. Celle de ton entreprise et une école maternelle… je te laisse imaginer le drame. Pour le reste, ce sont de petites attaques mais certaines maisons sont en quarantaine ainsi que des parcs et des médiathèques. Des rats ont été aperçus près de ma fac après que je sois parti. Les étudiants ont été immédiatement évacués et les militaires sont venus sur place pour les éradiquer et la zone est en quarantaine.

Ciel soupira.

_ Magnifique. J'aime les enfants d'Edenia mais là… ils foutent vraiment les pétoches. Et mon entreprise… mes employés ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vu…

Sa voix se baissa à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le jeune homme était plus touché qu'il n'en avait l'air. Le démon se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

_ J'imagine, si… De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire et puis, tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et en bonne santé ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu chopes cette peste.

Ciel haussa les épaules.

_ Oui, c'est sur mais les faits sont là. J'ai eu peur un moment aussi d'avoir ça… je me voyais mal mourir en quelques heures à cause de cette maladie incurable.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ils passèrent au-dessus de la banlieue et Ciel aperçut de temps à autre des zones de quarantaine. Il grimaça.

_ En effet, la ville a été attaquée.

_ Nous devrions nous estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait que peu de victimes. Pas comme en Russie ou cette attaque française et belge…

_ Les rats ont quand même bouffé des bambins dans une maternelle, souligna le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

_ C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. A cet âge, ce sont des proies faciles. Si cette troupe de rats avait faim, elle s'est jetée dessus, pas besoin de s'embêter à tuer comme si c'était des humains adultes.

_ Mouais, mais c'est cruel.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

On ne pouvait rien y faire et le jeune homme le savait pertinemment.

Il se renfonça dans son siège et n'espérait qu'une seule chose : rentrer à la maison !

* * *

Au final, les rats présents dans la ville semblèrent avoir disparu tout aussi étrangement que comme ils étaient apparus. Personne n'a contracté cette étrange maladie mais chacun restait sur ses gardes désormais…


	23. Chapter 23

_**« … la passion t'attirera vers ton époux. » Genèse 3.16**_

Edenia avait pleuré un moment, toujours incapable de bouger tandis qu'Undertaker était parti avec son enfant, refusant de le lui donner et même de le lui montrer. Elle n'avait pas entendu son dernier couiner, ni même l'avait senti. Elle avait peur.

Avait-elle fait une fausse couche ? Son bébé était-il mort ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était trop loin d'Asiluth que le spermicide* semblait défectueux ? Durant ce dernier mois, elle avait souvent mal au ventre, et voulait par conséquent rester seule, sans compter qu'elle ne pardonnait pas à Undertaker.

Son attention se porta sur d'autres cris. Les deux premiers ratons couinaient, réclamant leur mère. Edenia n'osa pas s'approcher d'eux. Etaient-ils difformes eux aussi ? Avait-elle mis au monde encore des rats mutants et encore plus monstrueux ?

Elle les aimait pourtant… mais là, elle avait peur.

Ses petits la réclamaient, se tortillant dans la tunique noire du fossoyeur. Mais la Mère ne les voyait pas, juste quelque chose qui bougeait.

_ Edenia.

Elle tourna subitement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la peine. Elle n'avait pas senti Undertaker revenir. Il était peiné et inquiet, ses yeux verts et jaunes la dévisagèrent, puis, ils se portèrent sur les bébés.

_ Edenia, vos petits ont besoin de vous.

_ Où est mon bébé ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Le shinigami serra la mâchoire.

_ Edenia, vos bébés vous réclament.

Il se baissa sur la tunique et prit les bébés contre lui.

_ Où est mon bébé ?

_ Pitié, murmura Undertaker. Vos enfants demandent votre chaleur et votre lait.

Il lui tendit la tunique où un des petits leva son museau rose vers elle. Toutefois, Edenia fixait le shinigami.

_ Où est mon bébé ? Gémit-elle, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Undertaker soupira.

_ Il était déjà mort, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je vous en prie, prenez soin de vos petits.

Il lui enleva le tissu qui les recouvrait tous les deux.

Les lèvres d'Edenia tremblèrent et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur les deux petits ratons d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long. Ils étaient fins et maigres. Tout roses et rouges, leurs petits corps se dandinaient, tout en levant la tête où l'on voyait de petites vibrisses claires. Leur museau bougea de manière attendrissante alors que leurs pattes déjà pourvus de griffes battaient l'air.

La Mère des Rats tendit les bras et Undertaker les lui donna. Elle guida ses deux petits à ses seins et les bébés vinrent attraper ses mamelles, récoltant le lait. Ils cessèrent de couiner et de trop bouger. Edenia pleura en silence, encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu le dernier.

Undertaker s'approcha d'elle mais elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard froid.

_ Allez vous en ! Cria-t-elle.

Le shinigami resta impassible mais obéit. Il la laissa, sachant qu'elle essayait d'encaisser de ce qui était arrivé. Il secoua la tête et s'en alla alors qu'il entendait ses sanglots devenant de plus en plus soutenus.

Edenia avait le regard dans le vague. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et grinça des dents. Elle savait pourquoi un de ces petits était décédé, mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce genre de conséquence allait venir. Elle pensait même que ça allait être plus tôt, puis elle avait oublié.

Ses yeux or et rubis se posèrent sur les deux petits ratons repus, le lait se voyant à travers leur peau rose, montrant un estomac blanc. Une tendresse et un amour infini passa dans son regard et elle sourit, au moins, son corps avait pu porter deux ratons. Mais ils étaient difformes et incomplets, comme tous les autres. Leur organisme étai faible et chacun de ses enfants avait une déficience. A la fois ils étaient intelligents et taillés pour le combat, autant ils étaient faibles par des sortes de maladies génétiques.

Ils allaient forcément mourir un jour ou l'autre. Soit au combat, soit de leurs déficiences. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai avec les derniers.

Edenia ignorait combien de temps elle avait observé ses deux petits. En tout cas, le soleil se couchait.

La Mère des Rats se leva enfin, sentant encore son bassin et ses jambes douloureuses. Son ventre redevenait plat, masquant presque les stigmates de l'accouchement, mais ses aines étaient tachées de sang. Elle s'en moquait et marcha sur le plateau, protégeant ses petits avec ses ailes du vent qui soufflait doucement.

Ses yeux or et rubis fixèrent l'horizon, puis, la Mère continua sa route. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête et trouva le shinigami adossé à un rocher, assis, les jambes allongées devant lui. Il devait fixer la descente du soleil, mais désormais, ses yeux perçants tentés de vert et jaune la regardèrent.

Edenia ne lui dit rien et baissa le regard en sentant un de ses petits bouger. Puis, elle avança et posa un genou à terre. Undertaker écarta légèrement les jambes et le Roi des Rats s'allongea sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Elle tenait dans ses bras les ratons et ses ailes étaient rejetées en arrière. Le shinigami caressa ses cheveux platine. Il la sentit prise de soubresauts et devina qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

_ Mon bébé est mort, souffla-t-elle dans une plainte.

Undertaker déglutit.

_ Je sais.

_ C'est ma faute, si j'étais plus forte, si je pouvais produire des enfants complets, il…

_ Chut, coupa le shinigami. Ce n'est pas de votre faute et vous le savez.

_ Si, je…

_ Edenia, reposez-vous. Vous êtes exténuée. Reposez-vous, je suis là pour vous. Je veille sur vous et vos bébés.

_ Vous l'avez enterré ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment était-il ?

Undertaker hésita à répondre.

_ Il était juste décédé, la croissance stoppée. Cela arrive quand on attend plusieurs petits. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir fautive.

Il préféra lui passer sous silence la présence des asticots et de la peau nécrosée et putride.

Edenia pleura encore et le shinigami lui caressa la tête en la rassurant. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'elle s'endormit enfin. Ses bébés couinaient un peu et venaient s'allaiter, sans la réveiller.

A vrai dire, Undertaker se sentait aussi blessé qu'elle. Il se considérait comme le père de ses enfants, il avait vu chaque naissance et le petit qu'il a retiré était… atroce. Il s'estimait heureux d'être habitué à la mort, mais de savoir que ce bébé était en train de se décomposer dans le ventre de son aimée, il avait mal. D'autant plus quant il avait vu sa douleur et sa tristesse quant il avait du le lui arracher et ne pas le lui montrer…

Une interrogation germa en lui : n'avait-t-elle donc pas vu cet événement ?

* * *

_* : si quelqu'un avait le terme exact, ça m'arrangerait car je ne trouve rien. Les reines fourmis/abeilles etc ont cette espèce de sac dans l'abdomen avec le sperme des mâles, ça s'appelle comment ?_


	24. Chapter 24

_**« Les rats nous observent dans l'ombre de leurs égouts. Ils se lissent les moustaches de joie car ils n'ignorent pas que notre civilisation fermera bientôt son guichet. » Michel Dansel, Le Rat, Notre Fère des Ténèbres.**_

Plusieurs mois passèrent depuis qu'ils avaient vu Edenia accompagnée comme toujours par le shinigami. Les mariés avaient essayé de reprendre leur vie quotidienne. Néanmoins, les nouvelles devinrent de plus en plus catastrophiques. En effet, l'épidémie véhiculée par les rats difformes continuait son expansion et avait atteint désormais plusieurs espaces dits « riches ». Ce fut d'abord le sud de l'Amérique du Nord, le sud de l'Europe et maintenant, elle commençait à s'implanter au milieu même des pays.

Les morts se comptaient par millier et les hôpitaux ne trouvèrent toujours pas de sérum. Plusieurs zones avaient été condamnées où les autorités finissaient tout simplement par mettre les malades ensembles. Ils attendaient qu'ils meurent tout en essayant de trouver un remède, faisant plusieurs expériences. Parfois cela semblait marcher, mais souvent, cela aidait juste à les achever plus rapidement.

La population avait au début protesté, mais à présent, elle laissait faire car elle touchait du doigt ce gros problème et la peur grandissait à chaque fois qu'on voyait des ombres ressemblant à un rat, même si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire chien ou chat.

Mais pour en rajouter en plus, il y avait toutes les guerres à côté. La tension de cette maladie sur les pays du tiers-monde augmentait les conflits déjà existants. La crise économique en rajoutait et les pays riches s'étaient liés ensemble, empêchant les autres de venir dans le leur.

Les affrontements se déroulaient souvent en mer et dans les zones à risque.

Ciel et Sebastian assistèrent alors avec inquiétude à cette autodestruction, renchérie par les rats difformes.

Ce jour-là, ils profitaient d'une journée ensoleillée, se promenant dans un parc municipal. Au centre, il y avait un petit zoo qui faisait la joie des enfants et le sourire de leurs parents.

Ciel soupira et se tint à une rambarde, apercevant des flamands roses dans un petit étang.

Sebastian l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule, souriant aussi.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aimes bien ces bestioles, fit ce dernier.

_ Je les trouve marrant à se colorer de rose et regarde, ils sont toujours sur une patte.

_ C'est le plancton qui leur donne cette pigmentation.

_ Je sais, Sebastian. Mais n'empêche que je les aime bien.

Il y avait un petit flamand qui marchait dans l'eau, suivant sa mère. Toutefois, il était gris-blanc, n'étant pas encore coloré comme les adultes ou les juvéniles.

Ciel se retourna vers son mari, le regardant dans ses yeux rouge.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

_ Quoi ? Tu as déjà faim ? Mais nous venons à peine de prendre des gaufres pleines de chantilly !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_ C'est mieux que j'aie faim, non ?

Sebastian sourit.

_ Certes. Ce soir, j'ai prévu un bon rôti de bœuf accompagné de carottes et d'oignon avec…

Il s'arrêta et ses yeux fixèrent quelque chose. Ils changèrent de couleur, devenant brillant et à la pupille rétractée.

Ciel le remarqua.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il se retourna aussi, suivant le regard du démon. Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus.

Au loin, parmi les broussailles, il y avait quatre rats difformes. L'un d'eux avait tué un petit flamand. Les trois autres, aux yeux dorés, fixaient le couple.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Se demanda l'ancien Comte.

_ Des rats ! Des rats ! S'écrièrent des gens.

Puis, sans préavis, les rongeurs s'en allèrent en trainant le cadavre du flamand. Ils disparurent à travers les roseaux.

Les visiteurs étaient en proie à la panique… mais les rats n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils devaient craindre le plus.

Les sirènes de la ville se mirent à sonner.

Les gens se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas.

_ Nous ne sommes pas un jour d'essai, pourtant, murmura Ciel plus pour lui-même.

La sonnerie était aigue, résonnant continuellement.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ Il y a un problème, fit le démon. Ce n'est ni pour un accident, ni pour un incendie. Il faut s'en aller, c'est le Signal d'Alarme National.

Le jeune homme le fixa.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis, il entendit des gens près d'eux.

_ Il n'y a plus de réseau !

_ Mon portable ne veut plus fonctionner.

Ciel vint s'agripper à son mari.

L'alarme continuait ainsi. Soudain, le démon se crispa. Il grimaça et son aura l'enveloppa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama Ciel. Il y a du monde !

_ Peu importe ! Cracha la voix grave du démon. Ce sont des bombes nucléaires !

Les personnes autour d'eux paniquèrent quant ils virent Sebastian se transformer, mais blêmirent encore plus quand ils l'entendirent parler de bombes nucléaires, et au pluriel.

Ciel fixa, choqué, le démon transformé devant lui.

_ Des bombes nucléaires ?

Sebastian ne lui répondit pas et attrapa Ciel dans ses bras, le serrant un peu trop fort avec ses serres. Puis, il prit son envol, déployant ses trois ailes.

En bas, les animaux commençaient eux aussi à paniquer et les visiteurs crièrent, courant à tue-tête.

Sebastian prit de l'altitude, Ciel dans ses bras cachant sa tête dans ses cheveux plumeux.

_ Oh non.

L'alarme grésillait à présent, buguant.

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux et regarda droit devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement.

Quelque chose passa à plusieurs kilomètres d'eux, mais il vit un truc tomber, sifflant.

_ Sebastian !

La première bombe tomba, produisant au début un petit grognement et surement un petit tremblement de terre au vu de certains bâtiments qui se balancèrent légèrement. Une grande lumière blanche apparut, les aveuglant. Elle disparut et Ciel vit après cette forme si particulière de champignons de nuage.

_ Accroche-toi bien ! Prévint Sebastian.

Le démon piqua au sol finalement, voyant une bouche de métro.

Autour d'eux, il y avait des cris paniqués et d'autres éclairs de lumière. D'autres bombes tombaient.

Sebastian fonça tête baissée et s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro où d'autres personnes venaient aussi s'abriter. Ses ailes noires assommèrent quelques personnes et ils entendirent des cris de panique au vu de leur apparition.

Mais le démon n'en avait rien à faire. Il continua dans sa lancée, volant par-dessus un wagon arrêté et continua encore.

L'onde de choc arriva.

La terre trembla.

Les cris de terreur et de douleur résonnèrent en cacophonie.

Plusieurs fissures se formèrent et des blocs chutèrent sur des personnes, les écrasant.

Des installations électriques sautèrent provoquant des étincelles et ce fut le noir complet.

_ Sebastian !

Un bloc tomba sur le démon et il atterrit douloureusement. Par réflexe, il mit ses ailes sur lui et surtout sur son mari, essayant de les protéger des débris tombant sur eux tandis que les gens se mouraient tout autour.

* * *

**_Fin du 1er arc !_**

**_Début du 2è arc, dans quelques jours ;p_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Deuxième arc...**_

* * *

_**Une nouvelle ère ?**_

Lucifer agita sa chevelure d'airains tout en grimaçant. Il détestait les plaines de Mathey et encore plus la cité se situant juste en dessous de Briah. Il avait réussi à se défaire du Conseil pompeux. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient là avec les autres démons, et il voulait bien redescendre. Bien que la _paix_ fût installée, les mœurs restaient. Il était donc difficile de se balader sur les terres si belles, pures et vivantes sans que certains anges ne lâchent quelques injures ou que d'autres, les plus faibles, s'écartent rapidement d'eux avec une certaine peur.

Ainsi, il avait traversé la cité, seul, accompagné de personne, même pas du fidèle Bélial. Il se trouvait au bord d'un petit ruisseau aux eaux scintillantes comme un arc-en-ciel. Il s'assit et laissa ses quatre ailes noires au repos. Il passa sa fine main aux longs ongles noirs dans l'eau. Ses yeux violets fixèrent les remous sans vraiment les voir. Puis, il se crispa et tourna subitement la tête.

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Michael. Ce dernier lui souriait, chaleureusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Archange ?

Le ton était froid et impérieux, mais ledit archange n'en avait que faire. Il s'avança donc et s'installa près de lui, tout en mettant une certaine distance.

Un petit vent souffla, soulevant les mèches blanches de Michael.

_ Je venais te voir pour te transmettre le rapport du Conseil d'aujourd'hui, vu que tu es parti en plein milieu.

_ C'est chiant, lança-t-il. Ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on parle et c'est chiant. Le Roi des Rats a déjà TOUT prévu alors pourquoi on est obligé de se réunir…

_ Tu sais bien que nous sommes obligés afin de surveiller l'Equilibre de l'Univers.

Lucifer rencontra les yeux verts étincelants de l'archange. Il soupira et fit la moue.

_ Oui ben ça aussi, Edenia a fait le nécessaire.

Michael tiqua légèrement.

_ Tu l'as senti ?

_ De quoi ? Ce semblant de sérénité ? Oui…

L'archange haussa la tête.

_ On a parlé de cela après ton départ…

_ Plusieurs heures après, coupa le déchu.

_ Certes. En tout cas, Asshiah a subi un grand bouleversement.

Lucifer le fixa.

_ A-t-elle détruit l'humanité ?

_ Non, c'est l'humanité qui s'est détruit. Elle n'a même pas eu besoin de trop agir dessus.

_ Elle a quand même aidé les humains à appuyer sur le bouton, souligna le déchu.

Michael parut gêné.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça.

Lucifer laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

_ Elle voulait détruire les Humains, tout comme nous. Ses enfants ont aidé à attiser les tensions entre les différents pays. Et en fin de compte, elle fut l'ombre qui a poussé les pays à s'entretuer. Donc, il y a eu la Guerre Totale ?

Michael acquiesça.

_ Une Guerre Nucléaire a eu lieu. Ce fut d'abord la Corée et l'Afrique qui ont lancé les missiles. En réponse de quoi, l'Europe et l'Amérique ont répliqué. Avec l'engrenage des alliances et de certains bugs informatiques, orchestrés par la Déesse, toutes les bombes nucléaires ont été tirées et ont atteint leur objectif. Les centrales ont aussi explosé. A l'heure actuelle, les shinigamis sont encore en train de recueillir les âmes des défunts quand certains démons ne sont pas déjà montés pour les dévorer.

Il eut un silence.

Une bourrasque un peu plus forte s'éleva en faisant voleter quelques pétales de fleurs et du pollen.

L'archange et le déchu se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux.

_ Donc ça y est, trancha Lucifer. L'Univers va réellement aller mieux maintenant. L'Humanité a enfin disparu et tout va reprendre son cours, comme avant.

Michael sourit.

_ Pas comme avant. Edenia désire un équilibre parfait entre nos différentes espèces et mœurs. Elle ne souhaite pas de guerres…

_ Elle aura toujours quelques cas récalcitrants, coupa Lucifer.

_ Mais ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela, souligna Michael. Ils ne peuvent pas se rebeller contre l'Univers entier.

_ Ah ben non ! Se moqua le déchu. Sinon ils auront à faire à Saint Michel pas content qui va les chasser.

L'archange fit la moue, sachant très bien ce que Lucifer insinuait.

_ C'était différent à cette époque.

_ En quoi est-ce différent ? Tu m'as chassé avec les autres parce qu'on ne voulait pas s'agenouiller devant ces machins faiblards. Là, c'est pareil. Si cette poignée résiste, tu vas les chasser car ils n'acceptent pas la grandeur du Roi des Rats et de sa nouvelle création.

_ Elle désire juste instaurer la paix et faire vivre l'Univers encore pour longtemps.

_ Certains pensent encore qu'elle a détrôné Dieu et Satan. Pire encore, c'est un Roi des Rats ! Et elle en adoration un jeune microbe !

_ Ne parle pas de Ciel ainsi…

_ Mais il est humain ! D'ailleurs, elle a réussi à le faire entrer avec Michaelis dans son Monde ou l'a-t-elle tué ?

_ Selon quelques rumeurs, ils étaient encore sur Asshiah quand les bombes sont tombées.

_ Oh.

Michael lui posa un regard inquisiteur.

_ Pourquoi es-tu surpris ?

_ Michaelis râlait car Edenia a un GROS problème d'instinct maternel avec ce blanc-bec… alors qu'elle l'ait laissé sans rien faire… ça m'étonne.

_ Comment sais-tu ça ?

_ En quatre siècles, je ne reste pas qu'au fond de mon trou sombre, mon petit Mimi.

Le déchu avait pris l'habitude d'appeler l'archange « Mimi » suite à la montée d'Edenia dans Asiluth. Michael, lui, le laissait faire… mais il n'aimait guère ce sobriquet.

_ Tu es allé voir Michaelis ?

_ Ce démon est avant tout sous mon commandement, je te signale. Etant anciennement Général de la Terreur Noire, ça me faisait chier qu'il ait pris sa retraite avec ce vermisseau. Mais les choses sont ainsi. Et parfois, oui, ils nous arrivaient de prendre un café entre ses heures de cours afin de prendre quelques nouvelles. Et il se plaignait d'Edenia. Fin bref. On s'en fout maintenant.

_ Cher ami, tu as l'air de moins t'en moquer que tu ne laisses le croire.

Lucifer haussa les épaules.

_ Crois ce que tu veux. Moi, tout ce que je retiens. C'est qu'on va pouvoir continuer nos petites vies tranquilles sans que des humains ou qu'une nouvelle guerre céleste éclate.

Michael ne dit rien.

Il était vrai que maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux. Néanmoins, il fallait vérifier Asiluth, dont il était chargé avec Gabriel. Et Zaphkiel, la Vision de Dieu, pouvait aussi les aider.


	26. Chapter 26

_**« _ Le paradis, c'est peut-être ici. _ Tu parles, au paradis il n'y a pas de poussière. » Film Beetlejuice**_

Un grognement se fit entendre ainsi qu'une respiration laborieuse. Il faisait noir, totalement noir, ou bien était-ce du à autre chose ?

Sebastian tenta de bouger et se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué par les gravas. Il ne bougea plus et capta la présence de Ciel, sous lui. Inconscient mais vivant.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il se concentra un moment, évitant de penser aux blocs qui écrasaient son dos, ses ailes et sa queue. Il grimaça en se souvenant de l'alarme, du sifflement désagréable, des lueurs aveuglantes et des explosions…

_Des bombes atomiques…_

Ça y est… il se souvenait pleinement. Il les avait emmenés en trombe dans le métro et depuis… plus rien. Tout avait tremblé, le métro avait déraillé, les lumières avaient vacillé et les blocs… ah oui les blocs !

Le démon soupira et souffla en même temps un excès de poussière. Il tenta, doucement, de déplacer ses mains et prit appui sur… le sol ? Ou du moins des blocs à peu près stables au lieu du corps de son aimé. Il fit de même avec ses jambes. Doucement, il commença à se redresser. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il appréciait d'être un démon, un puissant en plus malgré les années de rouille.

Quelques blocs glissèrent et tombèrent, faisant un bruit fracassant se répercutant en écho. Il arriva à dégager une aile, puis, avec les autres, il arriva enfin à extirper son dos des gravats.

Il prit une pause et respira. L'air était chargé de poussière et de cendres… Le démon grimaça une fois de plus et fixa Ciel. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, mais il avait peur de son état de santé… Bien qu'il existe de nouveaux médicaments, l'asthme ne se guérissait pas comme et cet air chargé en saleté n'allait pas l'aider à respirer convenablement. Le démon le sentait d'ailleurs… que faire ? Déjà, il faudra que son mari reprenne conscience. Il devait encore avoir leur sac avec sa ventoline.

Ses yeux carmin étudièrent le jeune homme. Il arrivait enfin à le discerner. Le fait qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose au début était du aux blocs de béton écroulés sur eux. Maintenant, le démon le distinguait un peu grâce à des éclairages de secours dans le métro. En même temps, cela lui indiqua que tout n'était pas tombé en rade.

Toutefois, il devait réveiller son mari. D'une main griffue, il le secoua légèrement.

_ Ciel. Ciel, réveille-toi.

Mais le jeune homme restait encore inconscient. Sebastian claqua la langue et le secoua plus violemment.

_ REVEILLE-TOI !

Sa voix gutturale se répercuta en écho et un son lui répondit. Ciel bougea un peu en grimaçant et ouvrit la bouche, laissant entendre un gémissement plaintif… ah non. Plutôt une respiration sifflante.

Aussitôt, Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et sortit une bonne fois pour toute des gravas. Il devait néanmoins faire attention car le sol n'était pas vraiment stable. Quant il trouva une surface à peu près correcte, il sortit du sac que tenait Ciel la ventoline et il la lui donna. Le jeune homme l'attrapa et inspira deux grandes bouffées. Sa respiration sifflait encore mais il fixa son mari, encore sous forme de démon. Au cours du vol, il avait perdu sa lentille bleue, laissant transparaître le sceau qui luisait légèrement.

_ Que… s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ciel difficilement en tentant de respirer.

_ Des bombes atomiques sont tombées sur la ville et je nous ai conduis dans le métro pour échapper aux radiations.

Ciel ne réagit pas, tentant plutôt de respirer en attendant que la ventoline fasse effet.

Un cauchemar… c'était un cauchemar… mais, elle les avait prévenus malgré tout. Et c'était arrivé, bon dieu, ils avaient reçu des bombes atomiques sur la gueule.

Sebastian le dévisagea et enleva les traces de poussières, surtout autour de son nez et sa bouche. Cela ne servait à rien vu l'atmosphère, mais c'était mieux que rien…

_ Nous allons essayer de trouver un abri anti-nucléaire, souffla le démon.

En voyant l'air interrogatif de son mari, il continua.

_ J'ai senti la présence d'humains. Certains sont dispersés et il y a un autre petit groupe, il me semble. Nous allons essayer d'aller là-bas. Te sens-tu capable de marcher ou pas ?

Ciel acquiesça.

_ Je pense que ça devrait aller.

Le jeune homme se mit debout et attrapa la main griffue de Sebastian. Ils descendirent ainsi de la petite bute de gravas et longèrent de ce qui était une raille de métro.

_ Pourquoi gardes-tu… ta forme ? Demanda Ciel en ayant encore du mal à respirer.

_ Il vaut mieux.

_ Tu ne réponds pas.

_ Ses rats sont aussi présents, expliqua Sebastian. En étant sous cette forme, mes performances sont décuplées et je pourrai les vaincre plus facilement, ou plutôt nous faire fuir. Je crois qu'ils s'amusent à chasser le reste d'humains dans les tunnels. Et j'ai peur que nous rencontrions des cadavres déjà rongés…

Ciel frissonna.

Ok… donc, ils se retrouvaient comme dans ces survival horror… Ah ben ça s'annonce bien.

_ Tu n'as pas les plumes ? Questionna-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

La ventoline avait fait son effet et il respirait un peu mieux bien qu'il sentait encore l'air chargé de poussière et de cendre.

Le démon baissa la tête.

_ Elles étaient dans ma veste…

_ Ah. C'est plutôt con ça…

La veste en question avait fini déchirée quant il s'était transformée en démon. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé…

_ Et pour les rechercher, continua Ciel. C'est mort. Elles ont du être désintégrées par l'explosion, ou soufflées, ou complètement irradiées.

Ils continuèrent leur route, faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Sebastian savait où il allait apparemment. Son instinct de démon les menait vers les survivants. Heureusement aussi que l'un et l'autre connaissaient le métro… toutefois, c'était un peu difficile vu l'ambiance tamisée et les blocs de béton.

_ Et nous sommes coincés ici, renchérit une fois de plus Ciel après de longues minutes.

Sebastian soupira, agacé.

_ Tu comptes en rajouter ou pas ? Cracha-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Ciel soutint son regard.

_ Non. C'est déjà suffisant.

Il lui serra un peu plus la main et ils continuèrent de marcher.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bien le bonsoir ! Ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre, désolée pour les personnes qui suivent. Je suis au regret de vous dire que j'abandonne. Déjà, je n'ai plus trop la foi, de plus, même si je vois que certaines lisent, j'avoue que quelques reviews de temps en temps ça aide. Hors, je ne compte que deux-trois personnes, dont_ S-Lay L_ qui commente régulièrement.**

**Si certaines veulent la suite des chapitres pré-écrits, je les enverrai. Mais sinon, j'arrête.**

**Voilà un peu plus d'un an que je me suis inscrite sur ce site et je crois qu'il est l'heure de me retirer. Moins d'inspiration (ou plutôt du mal à le mettre sur écran), et moins fan de certaines choses que je vois trop souvent sur le site…**

**Bref.**

**Au revoir !**

_**Marechal Rattus**_


End file.
